Threads of Jealousy
by Kiki the Kitty
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is married to Haruno Sakura, yet he doesn't love her. At least, not anymore. Instead, he loves another woman, one by the name of Hyuuga Hinata. To make things worse, both women are pregnant with his child. SasuHina. Reviews are appreciated.
1. Illegitimate Kisses

**This is going to be very different from anything I've ever written. For one thing, it's in third person...and I usually write in the first tense. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this...and I also hope that the characters aren't too OOC. **

* * *

**'Chapter 1 **- **Illegitimate Kisses'**

"T-this isn't r-right, Sasuke-kun!" Hinata stammered anxiously as Sasuke pulled her close to his chest.

"Why? We've been seeing each other for two years now. Does it really matter if it's not right?" Sasuke whispered into her ear. The sensation of his breath on her neck sent shivers down her spine.

"W-what if Sakura-chan f-finds out?" She persisted, bracing her hands against Sasuke's well-sculpted chest. "This has b-been on my conscience for too l-long."

Sasuke sighed and let his arms drop to his sides. "What she doesn't know can't hurt her. Plus, I'm planning on filing for a divorce in a few weeks." He cupped Hinata's face with one hand and looked down at her caringly. "Soon we'll be the ones who are married and everything will be perfect."

Hinata gently brushed his hand aside and looked down at the ground. "But how d-do I know that you w-won't do the same thing to m-me?" She asked in a quiet voice.

Sasuke groaned. "We've been over this before, Hinata. I've told you so many times that my marriage to Sakura was the biggest mistake I've ever made." Sasuke once again cupped Hinata's face in his hand and turned her head so that she would look at him. "I was young and stupid. Seventeen, Hinata! I was seventeen! Three years have gone by since then and I've realized my own stupidity."

Hinata smiled sadly but made no move to brush Sasuke off this time. "B-but it's just s-so…wrong!" Hinata's smile slowly turned into a frown. "Sasuke, sh-she's your wife a-and she's p-pregnant!"

"So are you, Hinata." Sasuke replied, completely unfazed by her comment. "In eight months you'll give birth to my child. If we're not married and people find out, they'll talk. I don't want you to bear that sort of humiliation. Plus, the sooner we get married the better…there's no telling that one of your family members wont accidentally see the fetus. Best do it now while it's not yet developed."

"I d-don't want to b-bear the humiliation either, b-but Sa-" Hinata did not manage to finish her sentence as Sasuke's lips pressed against hers. For a few miserable seconds she did her best to push him off, but soon the sensation of his kiss overpowered her.

He once again pulled her close to his chest, one hand resting on her lower back and the other on her shoulder blades. In turn, Hinata wrapped her arms around Sasuke, resting one hand on the back of his neck while the other entangled itself in his hair.

Their tongues intertwined in a cadence of passion, like longtime friends meeting after a lengthy period of separation.

After a few minutes they broke apart, panting.

"I t-think I should g-go no, Sasuke-kun. Sakura-chan c-could be coming back any m-minute now." Hinata said, breathing heavily.

Sasuke gave her a nonchalant nod of his head and drew her in for one last kiss. It was the briefest meeting of the lips, but still it lingered until every nerve in their bodies buzzed in approval.

"We can meet again on Thursday, that's when Sakura has another check-up with Tsunade." Sasuke said as he broke away from Hinata's mouth.

"Shouldn't you b-be going to th-those check-ups with her?" Hinata asked in a seemingly casual voice. Her eyes, however, betrayed her true emotions.

Sasuke rubbed his forehead with one hand. "Hinata, don't worry about her, she'll be fine."

"Are y-you implying th-that while Sakura-chan c-can take care of herself, I c-can't?" Hinata's sadness warped into mild rage. "I am p-perfectly capable of t-t-taking care of m-myself!" She huffed, her face reddening with every passing second.

"Hinata, that's not what I meant." Sasuke said just as she turned away and headed towards the back door. They always met as close as possible to the exit in every get-together, reducing the risk of getting caught by unexpected visitors.

"Hinata!" Sasuke called out, but she had already slipped outside and was well on her way to the gate.

Groaning inwardly, Sasuke stalked over to the nearest chair and planted his derriere on it. Pregnant women, they were so incredibly moody…and to make things even worse, he had two of them on his hands. Sakura, during her six months of carrying Sasuke's child, had more or less calmed down from her previous sulkiness but was still liable to an occasional sob fest. Hinata, on the other hand, was just entering that stage of irritability that Sakura had previously been in. All in all, between the two of them, Sasuke had his agenda full.

It was then that he heard the lock on the front door being opened, a good twenty rooms away from where he sat. Over the course of his illicit meetings with Hinata, Sasuke had forced himself to recognize the light clinking sound of the lock from every room of the Uchiha manor.

With yet another inward grunt, Sasuke got off the chair and made his way to the front parlor to meet his wife.

Sakura had a smile on her face as she entered the house, one hand placed on the bulge in her belly.

"What did Tsunade say?" Sasuke asked her as she took off her outdoor shoes.

"That our baby boy is going to be perfectly healthy." Sakura beamed as she wiped away the happy tears brimming in her eyes. "Everything is going along so wonderfully, although I do hope that you'll come with me next time. You haven't seen his sonogram in a while."

"You know I can't. I've got things to do. Being an ANBU captain does call for a lot of meaningless paperwork. Plus, they might be assigning a team of genin to me soon and I'm not sure how I will be able to juggle those two jobs." Sasuke replied as his wife kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, you don't have to be so busy, do you? You can just refuse to be sensei to those genin. Tsunade-sama will let you off; she knows that I'm pregnant." Sakura suggested, a glint of hope sparkling in her green eyes.

Sasuke only shook his head. "I can't. I have a duty to Konoha and I want to do my best to carry it out." Or, more so, Sasuke had a duty to Hinata, who would also become a sensei to three genin.

Upon hearing those words of rejection, the hope in Sakura's eyes faded back to nothingness.

"Oh, alright, Sasuke-kun." She said with fake brightness. "That's fine also. I…I'll go make dinner now."

Sasuke didn't bother to watch as Sakura shuffled out of the parlor and into the kitchen. Sure, he felt guilty for sleeping with Hinata every other day, but he loved her more than Sakura…and didn't that make him a little less accountable for being blamed?

It didn't, but Sasuke liked to believe the opposite.

* * *

**Ku ku ku, I am so evil.**


	2. Dinner and Desert

**Hmmm, that wasn't such a long wait, now was it? **

**Lol, I think the title of this chapter is very fitting...**

**

* * *

**

**'Chapter 2 - Dinner and Desert'**

Deep down, Sakura had always suspected that her husband wasn't entirely loyal to her. For two and a half years she had assumed that he had lost interest in her and started to see another woman behind her back. However, Sakura had never dared ask him whether or not this was true. She simply did not want to have the harshness of reality being thrown in her face, so instead she bid her time and waited for Sasuke to come to her.

Sakura sighed to herself and continued to stir her rapidly cooling coffee. It was late in the morning and Sasuke had still not woken up. He had been in his office, hard at work over ANBU reports until the wee hours of the dawn. Sakura was not sure whether to go and wake him or not, but soon decided to follow the latter idea. What use would it be to rouse him so soon after he had gone to bed? He would only be irritable for the rest of the day if she did so.

Instead, she got off her chair and made her way to the stove where she would work like a slave to cook Sasuke a nice lunch for when he leaves for work.

---

It was nearing afternoon when Sasuke finally cracked open his eyelids. The hot sun beat down unto his face in a most unpleasant way, forcing him to roll over. He knew that he had to get up and get ready for work, but the bed sheets clung to him like a thousand hands.

With much regret, Sasuke shoved himself off the bed and stumbled to his feet. Sleep was still hovering about him as he stalked into the bathroom, stripped, and got into the shower.

Cold water assaulted Sasuke's face within seconds of turning the faucet.

He did his best to take as long as possible because he knew that Sakura would be waiting for him in the kitchen, as usual.

Sakura…

He still wondered what possessed him to marry her. All along he had known that Sakura was not the right woman to revive the Uchiha clan. She was too outspoken and stubborn when interacting with people and that was the opposite of what Sasuke had intended his wife to be like. What the Uchiha clan needed to survive was a woman who was socially adept and born of noble blood…and Sasuke had chosen someone not befitting of that criteria. All in all, his decision had been idiotic and fueled by lust.

Then he met Hinata.

Sasuke smiled as he remembered the first time he was formally introduced to her. It had been on a mission, one month after he had come back to Konoha. At first Hinata was shy and kept to herself, but after a while they began to talk and something started to blossom. That something was the beginning of a relationship.

Never had Sasuke dreamed that he would be able to connect with another person in the manner with which he had connected with Hinata.

From the beginning she had been the image of the perfect wife and mother: graceful, kind, understanding, and able to keep her secrets behind closed doors. How Sasuke had failed to see that at first was a mystery to him.

And now he was wed to another woman. Unhappily, at that. Right about now, he would have given anything to undo his past mistake.

Once the freezing water had managed to numb a good three quarters of his body, Sasuke finally turned it off and climbed out of the shower.

Having spent so much time soaking up water, he had made himself late for work. Rushing over to the closet, he pulled it open and pulled out his clothing.Dressing as quickly as humanely possible, Sasuke managed to get his ninja gear on in record time. Now all that was left to do was face his wife, something that he had not been particularly fond off for a long time now.

---

In the kitchen, Sakura was indeed waiting for him.

"I fixed you an extra large lunch because I know you don't have time for breakfast now." Sakura said, smiling at him with fake cheerfulness from where she was dicing carrots on the kitchen counter. "You should hurry and get ready, your first day as sensei starts in a few minutes."

Sasuke mumbled an indiscernible greeting and slung the bag that Sakura had packed for him over his shoulder.

"I'll be home in the evening, somewhere around nine." He said as he headed for the door.

Sakura had barely enough time to run over to her husband to kiss him goodbye before he was out the door.

Standing in the open doorway, she watched him as he walked down the street. Tears formed in her eyes and slowly ran down her cheeks. No matter how many times she tried to convince herself otherwise, Sakura knew why Sasuke would be late today.

He would go and see _her_, whoever _she_ was.

---

All in all, it had been a good day for Hyuuga Hinata.

Her first day as a sensei went by without much trouble and she was quite looking forward to seeing her team the next day. It was exciting, getting the opportunity to teach others in the ninja arts.

Hinata was just about ready to leave the classroom when there was a knock on the door. Looking over her shoulder, her eyes fell on Sasuke. He was leaning against the doorframe, hands in his pockets.

"How did your day go, Sasuke-kun?" She asked, no longer stuttering. Her old habits only seemed to resurface whenever she was flustered or scared and today she was feeling neither emotion.

"Hn," He shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing exciting."

Hinata smiled to herself and shook her head. "You're lying, Sasuke-kun. I can tell that you've had a pleasant day." She said as she turned back to gather her things. "Are you coming to the dinner tonight?"

"Why would anyone want to celebrate their first day as a sensei?" Sasuke rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the doorframe. "But sure, I'll come."

Hinata giggled as she slipped the remainder of her things into her bag. Once everything was safely packed, she slung it over her shoulder and headed towards the door. "No, I'm pretty sure Ino said that we were celebrating our last days alive, or something of the sort." She said, replying to Sasuke's previous comment.

Sasuke snorted in response and slipped out of the classroom to wait for her in the hall. "Maybe after the dinner we could…" Sasuke's voice trailed off but Hinata knew exactly what he was proposing.

"Of course." Hinata gave him a sideways glance as she walked out of the classroom and locked the door behind her.

"I've always wanted to try things out in restaurant bathrooms; I guess this will be my lucky day." Sasuke smirked and wrapped his arm around her waist. Hinata blushed and nestled close to his chest.

The two of them walked down the deserted hallways side by side, chatting pleasantly.

Once they had rounded the corner, a nearby classroom door opened and out walked Neji, a solemn look plastered across his face.

* * *

**Chapter 3 will come out some time on Friday.**


	3. Toxic

**Yay, Chapter 3! Bwahahaha. Hinata's a closet dominatrix. XD**

* * *

**'Chapter 3 - Toxic'**

The dinner was going to start in ten minutes and Hinata had just finished making herself ready. She wore a light blue kimono which accentuated her waist-length indigo hair. Her hair itself was left to flow free behind her shoulders. She would have put it up, but Sasuke had said he liked long-haired girls. It was Hinata's pleasure to tend to his preferences.

Grabbing her small blue purse, Hinata walked out of her room and towards the nearest exit of the Hyuuga manor. She was anxious for the upcoming evening, mostly because she was afraid to get caught. Then again, Hinata always worried about this and so far nothing had happened and nobody had found out about their affair.Hinata rounded a corner and slipped through an open doorway which led out unto the porch.

The evening air was fresh and slightly chilly, but not enough to make her shiver. As she walked off the porch and unto a pebbled path leading to the gateway of the Hyuuga manor grounds, Hinata spotted her cousin leaning against the gate. He had left the manor a few minutes before her, yet he seemed to be waiting for her. Hinata frowned, the two of them didn't have the friendliest of relationships, but they got along to an extent. Neji had never escorted her anywhere in his life. At any rate, not willingly.

When she was within two meters of Neji, he spoke.

"I need to speak with you, Hinata-sama." Neji said, keeping up the formalities that were used between them when on Hyuuga territory. "Walk with me."

Hinata nodded to him and did as was requested of her.

For a few minutes there was silence between them. Hinata looked down at her feet and Neji looked up ahead."I'm going to say this very bluntly, alright?" Neji's words were more of a statement then a question.

"O-okay." Hinata stuttered as her anxiety began to take a toll. She was afraid of what was to come; she had been expecting something like this for two and a half years now.

"You and Sasuke should be more careful in your exploits." Neji said in a low voice, making sure that it was only Hinata who heard this. "It's none of my business to pry into your personal life, but know this: If Sakura finds out, you're not getting off easy."

Hinata blushed a deep red and put her finger to her mouth. "I-I..." She stammered, not knowing what to say next or how to explain herself.

"Don't say anything; I don't want to hear your reasons for it. All I want is for you to think about what you're doing and what could result from it." Neji looked over at Hinata's trembling form. "And no, I won't tell anyone, not even Hiashi-sama...but in return you have to tell me two things."

Hinata slowly looked back at her cousin, gratitude and surprise shining in her pale lavender eyes. "Th-thank-you, Neji-nii-san!" She smiled nervously. "W-what is it th-that you w-wanted to kn-know?"

"They're simple questions and one of them only requires a yes or no answer." Neji drawled, stretching out what he wanted to ask toan unnecessary extent. Hinata breathed in deeply and braced herself for the upcoming question that she knew would shake her pretty badly.

"How long have you been seeing Sasuke?" Neji's inquired, his face set in an impassive mask, much to the contrast of Hinata's apparent unease.

"T-two and a h-half y-years." Hinata replied quickly.Neji inclined his head to one side and raised an eyebrow. "I see. Alright, I'll ask you one last thing," He said calmly, "are you pregnant?"

Hinata squeaked and wrapped one arm tightly around her stomach. She wasn't sure if this was a result of anxiety or for her need to protect the unborn child, but she did it anyway.

"Y-y-yes." Hinata whispered in a voice barely audible to the evening gloom.

---

"You guys are ten minutes late, ttebayo!" Naruto exclaimed as the Hyuugas walked into the restaurant. "Everyone's here already."

Neji shrugged his shoulders and went to sit next to Tenten, who had graciously saved a seat for him. Hinata looked around the table warily, brightening when she saw that the last empty chair was next to Sasuke.

She shuffled over to him and took her seat, but not before giving Neji one last fearful look. To her great relief, Neji had his attention focused on Tenten.

"What took you so long?" Sasuke asked as she settled herself in her seat.

Hinata looked down at her lap. "Neji, he knows about us." She said softly, making sure that nobody else over heard.

"What!?" Sasuke hissed, clenching his hands into tight fists. "Why did you tell him?"

"I had no choice; he knew already, he was just making sure. He's not one of those people I can get away with lying too, you know." Hinata snapped, giving Sasuke a reproachful glare. "Plus, he said he won't tell anyone."

At this, Sasuke relaxed, but not by much. He took in a deep breath and uncurled his fists, composing himself just in time for the waiter to take everyone's orders.

---

Neji watched as Hinata excused herself to go to the washroom. She was wearing an innocent look on her face, almost as if she was hiding her true intentions. From what Neji knew, she probably was.

A few minutes later, Sasuke got up as well and headed in the same direction as Hinata.

Neji furrowed his eyebrows and sighed. It was very inconspicuous of them to be doing things such as that while surrounded by other people.

"What's wrong, Neji?" Tenten asked, laying a hand on his arm.

"Nothing." Neji shook his head and turned his attentions back to Tenten. He had his own problems to worry about, like asking Tenten to marry him, so Hinata would just have to take care of her own troubles for the time being.

---

Sasuke entered the one-person bathroom and locked the door with a casual flick.

"How long has it been since we were able to do this? A week?" Sasuke asked as he reached out for Hinata and pulled her into his arms.

Hinata smiled warmly. "I don't know, but it's been too long."

Soon enough, Sasuke's lips had closed themselves over hers. He gently bit down on her bottom lip, demanding that she open her mouth for him. Hinata obliged, allowing Sasuke to slip his tongue into her mouth. She wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and pressed her body up against his chest.

Sasuke smiled into the kiss and laced his fingers through her hair. Hinata purred in response and slowly dragged one of her hands to the hem of his shirt. Even though everyone else had dressed up in traditional clothes, Sasuke had made no attempt to do so. In his opinion, kimonos took too long to take off.

Sasuke made no move to stop her as she broke away from his lips, long enough to slide the shirt off his torso. Hinata's smile turned into a mischievous one as she beheld the well-chiseled chest of the Uchiha. "You know, Sasuke-kun, whenever I'm with you I feel…" Hinata mused, tracing patterns unto his chest with the tip of her finger, "…wicked."

Before Sasuke could draw her back into the kiss, Hinata pushed him against the bathroom wall and pressed her lips against his.

Sasuke's eye widened in surprise. Never before had Hinata taken charge like that. Although, Sasuke had to admit to himself that he liked this sharp turn of events.

Hinata's hands roamed across his chest while her hips grinded themselves against his pelvic area. This daring action caused Sasuke to let out a low moan. Hinata, however, did not stop. Instead, she pushed herself closer to him and slowly began to slide down, breaking away from the kiss as she went.

"What are you do-?" Sasuke asked, but soon realized exactly what she was heading for.

"Other parts of your body need attention too, Sasuke-kun." Hinata said with a look of fake virtue in her eyes. She hooked her thumbs into the waistband of his pants and pulled them down, managing to get his boxers off as well.

"Wow. You must be eager, ne, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata smiled sinfully.

---

"Hinata-chan, you sure took a long time in the bathroom. Did you eat something bad?" Naruto commented as Hinata went to take her seat. She looked a bit disheveled, with bits of hair sticking out at wrong angles and her kimono sash a little on the loose side. "Sasuke-teme isn't back yet either, probably left us here, ttebayo." Naruto added and turned his attentions back to the food in front of him.

Hinata mumbled an apology and quickly reached for a cup of green tea, doing her best to avoid Neji's eyes. She did not want to look at her cousin, at least not right after having sex with Sasuke. Well, at least her face was clean from what had previously landed on it in the bathroom, courtesy of Sasuke.

---

Sasuke certainly had left the restaurant, right after engaging in some rough play with Hinata. He was now well on his way towards the Uchiha manor, feeling satiated and very pleased with the events that had taken place that evening.

To put it simply, it had been a success.

* * *

**Lol, this Chapter is called 'Toxic' because I was listening to the song while writing it. Haha.**

**Anyways, Chapter 4 is only going to come out when I get at least 40 reviews. Ooo, I'm an evil girl, aren't I? Come on, you guys can do it! **

**:D**

**Lol, I should have bricks thrown at me for that request, ne?**


	4. The Webs We Weave

**Nice, you guys! 40 reviews so quickly! I feel loved.**

**

* * *

**

**'Chapter 4 **- **The Webs We Weave'**

The next morning was just like any other for Uchiha Sasuke. He woke up, showered, went downstairs for breakfast, and left for work.

He had rushed through his routine with as much speed as he could muster. Sasuke had very important things to discuss with Hinata that morning, and the faster he got to the training grounds, the better. He knew that Hinata would be there early as she had to set up her team's training course.

Sasuke didn't even pay attention to Sakura's calls about how he forgot his lunch when he walked out the door. Frankly, he could care less; he could always buy himself something to eat at some point of the day. His mind was focused on speaking with Hinata, and nothing would get in between him and this day's 'goal'.

---

Sasuke walked along the edge of one of Konoha's many training grounds, his eyes searching for the familiar figure of Hyuuga Hinata.

There she was, retying the practice dummies that were attached to trees on one edge of the field.

Arms crossed over his chest, Sasuke walked over to her and came to a stop behind her. The padding of his feet made Hinata turn her head to see who it was that came to join. Once she saw Sasuke standing there, she smiled cheerfully.

"Need help?" Sasuke asked, cocking his head to one side.

Hinata's smile widened. "Sure. Could you set up some traps?" She pointed at a rope and a few shuriken that lay two meters away from her.

Without a word, Sasuke went to the task.

"Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?" Hinata asked, knowing that he wouldn't have gotten up this early without an underlying purpose.

Sasuke smirked. "You know me too well." He said, looking at her from the corner of his dark eyes. "Anyways, last night, what was all that?" Sasuke mumbled as he worked on the rope trap. There was nobody around to overhear them talking, but after the whole Neji incident Sasuke was trying his best to be more careful.

Hinata suppressed a smile as she straightened out the exercise dummy which she had just finished tying. "I'm not exactly sure, Sasuke-kun. Something got into me…and well…I can't really explain it." She whispered back, her voice muffled by the headband which she wore around her neck.

"We should be more careful next time, we nearly got caught." Sasuke answered as he finished setting up the trap.

Hinata raised her eyebrows as she moved unto the next dummy. "You are a hypocrite, you know that?" She smiled, but the smile soon disappeared and was replaced by concern. "That _was_ a close one, wasn't it?" Her hand quivered in apprehension as she tightened the knot that held the dummy in place.

"It was, but we won't be worrying about that soon." Sasuke replied as he straightened up and put his hands in his pockets.

Hinata's head snapped up and she looked at Sasuke with wide eyes. "Are you saying that you're going to ask Sakura-chan for a…" Hinata lowered her voice considerably before saying the last word, "…divorce?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "Yes. Why are you so surprised? I said that I would tell her soon."

Hinata let out an agitated breath and dropped her work. "No, you said you would ask her about a divorce in a few weeks. It's been two days since that."

Sasuke tilted his head up to the sky and closed his eyes in exasperation. "I know what I said, but its better this way. That way we won't have to continue meeting in back alleys and closets anymore."

Hinata brought one hand to her forehead and rubbed it. She knew this day would have come around and now that it was here, she was feeling all the more concerned.

"Maybe you're right. When are you going to tell her?" She asked, bending down to grab her equipment bag in the process.

"Tonight."

Hinata's jaw nearly dropped open.

"W-what!?" She stammered, nearly dropping her bag. "Isn't th-that too s-soon?"

Sasuke opened his eyes and moved his head back down so that he could look at his lover. "Would you rather drag this whole thing out for another two and a half years?" Sasuke's annoyance was now reaching a whole new level.

Hinata bit down on her lip and took a small step back. "N-no…" She looked down at the ground and sighed. "Alright, you c-can do as you w-want, Sasuke-kun." She said softly, her attention focused more on the blades of grass beneath her feet then Sasuke himself. She disliked it when Sasuke got irritated at her and would rather agree with him then add to his frustration.

"Hinata." Sasuke reached his arm out and put his hand on her elbow. "Everything's going to be fine." He said in kinder tones once he realized that he had upset her. Sasuke had been on edge for a while now and sometimes this led him to be mildly rude towards Hinata.

She tore her gaze away from the grass and focused back on Sasuke. "If you say s-so, just be c-careful with Sakura-chan, okay?"

Sasuke squeezed her arm affectionately and withdrew his hand. "Don't worry, I will." He replied as he turned around and started to walk away from her.

Hinata's eyes softened as she watched him go.

---

The afternoon flew by in a flurry of shuriken and twelve-year-old children.

By the end of his shift, Sasuke was in a state of great vexation which was brought unto him by his genin team. No matter how hard he tried to tolerate them, he just couldn't. They were much too demanding and overly-confident, something that was not helping them progress as ninja. Sasuke only hoped that he would not think of his own children in the same way.

Having walked out of the academy, Sasuke took his usual shortcut to the Uchiha manor. Right about now, Sakura would be starting the preparation of their dinner and Sasuke wanted to stop her before she got too far into it. He had other plans this evening, like taking her out to a fancy dinner. Sasuke guessed that softening Sakura up before giving her the news would be better then telling her right off the bat. That way she would be less prone to smashing something with her chakra-generated strength.

---

Sasuke inserted the house key into the door and twisted it. Upon hearing the clicking of the lock, he withdrew the key and entered into his home.

From the kitchen came the sound of metal pots clinking as someone dug through the pantry.

Sasuke left his shoes in the entranceway and dropped his bag beside them. Running a hand through his hair, he made his way into the kitchen were Sakura was rummaging around.

"I'm home."

Sakura jumped a little and came out of the pantry. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail and an apron was tied around her waist.

"You scared me, Sasuke, I didn't hear you come in." She grinned and wiped her hands on the apron. "Dinner's going to be ready in about an hour."

"Don't bother." Sasuke said as he walked over to stand in front of her. "We're going out tonight."

Sakura's face brightened up immediately and she threw her arms around his neck. "Oh, Sasuke! That sounds great!" She squealed and planted a kiss on his lips, which he did not return.

"You should go change now." Sasuke replied, gently pushing her away from him.

Sakura nodded, her happiness at being taken to a restaurant by her husband cancelling out her sadness of being pushed away by him.

"I'll go do that right away!" She exclaimed as she untied her apron and hung it on a hook nearby the pantry. Then, quick as can be, she ran out of the kitchen and to their shared bedroom.

Back in the kitchen, Sasuke sighed deeply. He was definitely not looking forward to what was going to take place at that restaurant.

* * *

**Okay, Chapter 5 comes out when I get at least 60 reviews. Ku ku ku. But that shouldn't be tough, you guys can do it. **

**Please don't kill me. Why? Because that wouldn't be nice.**

**I love you guys, really, I do.**


	5. Misery and Gossip

**Wow, you guys. That was really quick. I'm surprised by your reviewing prowess. -claps- **

**I thought that I would have some time to rest before typing anything again, but turns out that I don't. XD**

**Anyways, as promised, here is Chapter 5.**

* * *

**'Chapter 5 **- **Misery and Gossip'**

Sasuke, with his wife on his arm, walked into the dim interior of a pricy restaurant. It was the very same one that he had taken Sakura too on the evening of his proposal, so he thought that it would be a good place to ask for a divorce. Sakura, not knowing of Sasuke's intentions for the night, was positively ecstatic.

"This is so great, Sasuke! I remember you asked me to marry you right over at that table there!" exclaimed Sakura as she pointed towards a small table more or less in the middle of the dining hall. "Do you think we could get seated there again?"

Quite suddenly, a well-dressed man approached them, carrying a black clipboard in one hand."Sir, Ma'am, where would you like to be seated?" He asked in a velvety, baritone voice.

"Could we have that table over there?" Sasuke requested, pointing to where Sakura wanted to sit with his free hand.

The man gave the two of them a courteous nod. "Certainly, Sir. Right this way."

Sasuke and Sakura followed him over to the table and took their seats. They were presented almost instantly with two dinner menus and a waiter took their drink orders.

"Isn't this so incredibly romantic?" Sakura sighed and looked at Sasuke with dreamy eyes. "Thank you so much for this."

Sasuke cleared his throat and sighed. "Actually, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about."

Sakura immediately straightened up and focused all her attention on her husband. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

Before Sasuke could say anything, the waiter had brought them their plum wine. He bowed slightly and unloaded the glasses from his tray, placing them in front of his customers.

"What would you like to have this evening?" The waiter asked as he whipped out a small notebook.

"Two of whatever is the chef's choice would be satisfactory." Sasuke replied and motioned for the waiter to leave.

Once the man was gone to fill their orders, Sasuke turned back to Sakura.

"As I was saying," Sasuke cleared his throat and took in a deep breath, "our relationship hasn't been faring well lately."

Sakura seemed to brighten at this. "You don't have to apologize, Sasuke." She smiled kindly. Sakura was expecting Sasuke to say sorry for all the times that he had been less than nice to her. This seemed like the perfect place to make such a statement and Sakura was now anticipating his words. Little did she know that what Sasuke would say next would completely shatter her world.

"Actually, that's not what I meant to say." Sasuke replied, choosing his words with extra care.

Sakura's face darkened. "Oh. Then…what?" She leaned forward in her chair, curious and nervous as to what was going to come next.

Sasuke cleared his throat for a second time and looked her straight in the eyes. "Sakura, what I mean to say is that I," he paused, trying to figure out the most tactful way to say this, "want a divorce."

Sakura gaped at Sasuke with a look of utter disbelief. She had suspected that he may have been cheating on her, but not that he wanted a divorce. This was nearly too much for her. She first thought of asking him to repeat himself, but then decided not to. Sasuke meant what he said. And he said he wanted a divorce.

Sakura slumped back into her chair and put her hand to her forehead. Tears slowly formed in her eyes and ran down her cheeks and soon she was sobbing uncontrollably.

People from other tables turned their heads to look at the crying woman, perplexity showing in their eyes. They wondered why she could be so upset.

"Sakura, don't cry." Sasuke said, feeling both embarrassed and sympathetic at what was unfolding before his eyes. He should have known that she would have started doing this.

Sakura sniffed loudly and gave him a cold glare. "You insensitive asshole, you know nothing about women, do you?" She hissed and began to cry once more. "I try and I try to be the perfect wife for you, but I'm never enough, am I?" Sakura sobbed, banging one fist on the wooden table. From beneath the tablecloth there came an audible crack.

"Sakura, I-" began Sasuke, but he never got to finish his sentence as Sakura began to yell at him from across the table.

"You _WHAT?!_You want to apologize for asking me for a divorce!?" She hollered, gripping the sides of the table with her hands. "Three years, Sasuke! Plus, I'm pregnant! Does that mean _ANYTHING _to you?!"

Sasuke frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "I tried my best, Sakura, but I don't enjoy living with someone I don't love. Also, the woman who I do love is pregnant too."

Upon hearing this, Sakura squeaked pitifully and broke out into another barrage of tears.

The restaurant's other customers were shifting in their seats in an uncomfortable manner. Some of the other women there shook their heads in Sasuke's direction and others were gossiping amongst each other.

Soon enough, a waiter came up to Sasuke to ask if everything was alright. In answer, Sasuke told him to go and hurry up with the meal and not bother them again. The waiter nodded and hurried away, looking at loss for words.

After a few minutes, Sakura regained herself long enough to ask her husband a question.

"Who is she?" Sakura inhaled sharply, dabbing at her eyes with the napkin that had been previously lying beside her glass of wine.

"You'll find out soon enough." Was Sasuke's curt reply.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "You just ruined my whole life and you can't even tell me who you've been cheating on me with?!" yelled Sakura again.

Low whispers broke out from the others when they heard Sakura say the latter. Sasuke and Sakura quite suddenly became the source of the restaurant's entertainment. For most of the women there, it was like watching a live soap-opera.

Sasuke groaned in agitation.

"No, I can't."

Sakura stood up and pushed her chair away from herself. "Well then, I guess this is how it's going to be." She tried her best to keep her voice calm and not break out into tears again. "I will get my things then and get out of your house as you no doubt want me to do." She turned around on her heel and stalked out of the restaurant, leaving Sasuke to pay the bill.

Sighing to himself, Sasuke opened his wallet and placed some money on the table before getting up and heading towards the opposite restaurant exit. People followed him with their eyes as he left, some craning their heads to watch him, others merely glancing and shaking their heads.

Just as Sasuke stepped out the door, the waiter came with their food, only to find out that neither member of the couple was going to eat.

What was left on the cracked dinner table was enough money to cover the food and the damage costs. The couple themselves had stormed out in opposite directions, Sakura going to pack her things and Sasuke going to find Hinata.

* * *

**Hmmm, let's see...Chapter 6 will come out when the review count hits 80 (maybe 85 if I'm feeling lazy). That shouldn't be too hard, ne?**

**:D Please don't throw sharp objects at me. **

**Lol, I'm such a review-whore.**

**Haha, love you all!**

**- Kiki**


	6. Trouble Brewing

**Oh dear. I'm terribly sorry that this chapter is so short and crappy. **

**I had no time to write something good today, but I really wanted to update.**

**I can assure you that the next chapter would be much longer as I'm planning something exceedingly dramatic to happen in it.**

**Plus, it's my birthday today! I'm 16!**

* * *

**'Chapter 6** - **Trouble Brewing'**

On theway to the Hyuuga manor, Sasuke was encountered by a very serious-looking Neji. He had a dark look on his face which suggested that he knew of everything that had enrolled between Sasuke and Sakura just fifteen minutes ago.

"I've spoken to Hinata before, and now I have to do the same with you." Neji said as he fell into place beside Sasuke.

'Hn' was Sasuke's well-put-together reply.

"What the hell were you thinking, asking for a divorce in a public place?" asked Neji, his hands clasped behind his back as he walked. "Didn't you know that half of Konoha would be aware of what happened in a matter of five minutes?"

Sasuke sighed and looked over at his lover's kin. "I guessed that if she were more relaxed, she would take it easier." He mumbled and looked away from Neji.

In response to this statement, the Hyuuga boy snorted. "Are you completely moronic, or are you just pretending? You've lived with Sakura for nearly three years and you think that by doing something like that you could make her take things easier? Do you know anything about females?"

Sasuke's head turned back in Neji's direction to give the older man a cold glare. "What business do you have prying into my life?" Sasuke hissed and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"What business do you have putting Hinata's personal life out there for everyone to see?" Neji retorted, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

To this, Sasuke said nothing and instead chose to continue walking, much to Neji's aggravation.

"I don't know what you were thinking, Uchiha, but I can tell you one thing: if you hurt my cousin, I will make sure that it's the last thing you ever do." Neji said coldly, his face set into a sullen expression.

True, on the outside it did not seem that Neji cared for Hinata, but deep down he had feelings for her. She was like a sibling to him, someone that he always had to look after. And even when he wasn't showing his care, Neji was still taking into consideration Hinata's well-being. He had been doing it less and less these past years, seeing as she had grown into a woman who could take care of herself better than any man. Although, it was times like these that reawakened the protective spirit within Neji. It was times like these that made him want to rip out Uchiha Sasuke's intestines.

"I'm not intending to do the same thing to her as I did to Sakura, if that's what you're saying." Sasuke snapped in equal bitterness. Neji was proving to be a hassle.

Sasuke knew that if he stumbled along his path towards earning Hinata's hand in marriage, her cousin would annihilate him without a second thought.

"Don't make me hate you, Uchiha." Neji replied, raising his eyebrows ever so slightly. "Hinata may love you, but that doesn't mean that others do too." With that the older man turned to the left and headed off into another street, leaving Sasuke to walk on his lonesome towards the Hyuuga manor.

---

Sasuke was surprised to see Hinata waiting for him outside the gate. He would have normally had to meet her in more secretive places of the Hyuuga manor, but it seemed as if she did not care anymore.

Hinata held her arms tightly around her torso and the expression on her face was that of unhappiness and disappointment. Sasuke approached her, caution slowing down his step. He knew that her current state of being was caused by him, and he didn't particularly want to be blamed for it.

"I heard what happened." Hinata said softly as Sasuke came to stand in front of her. "I'm tired of all of this, Sasuke. I know we shouldn't be talking in the open like this, but people are bound to find out in a few days, nonetheless. Naruto-kun, for one, is never going to let you breathe easy until you tell him who you've been seeing."

Sasuke ran his hands through his hair and then placed them on Hinata's shoulders. He opened his mouth to say something, but Hinata merely shook her head.

"Don't say anything, Sasuke. I know what you want to tell me." She said, placing a finger to his lips. "It doesn't matter to me anymore. You can go ahead and tell those who ask you. I don't want to see people yelling at you for longer than necessary, especially not your best friend."

Sasuke pulled her into his arms and buried his face in her hair. He had never been this at loss for what to do in his life. The plans that he had spent so much time making had not worked out as he had intended and now he did not know how to react to things anymore.

"It's going to be alright, Sasuke, just as you said." Hinata whispered to him as she rubbed his back with her hands.

* * *

**If you guys keep on reviewing at this rate, I'll have Chapter 7 up tomorrow evening. **

**Also, if I'm feeling particularly happy, I'll have Chapter 8 done at posted on Wednesday evening.**

**Keep reviewing you guys! My goal for this chapter is to get over a hundred!**


	7. An Unexpected Twist

**Ughh, sorry that this chapter took longer then usual. **

**I just didn't feel like writing anything yesterday. I was so tired. **

**Oh, and that 'update' email some of you just got, that's just me fixing a few things in the chapter. **

* * *

**'Chapter 7** - **An Unexpected Twist'**

Sasuke only went back home when he was sure that Sakura had left. As far as he knew, she would have most likely gone to stay with Naruto. The good part about this was that Naruto wouldn't have the chance to harass Sasuke until the next day, which gave the Uchiha boy time to rest and reflect.

---

The Uchiha manor felt strangely empty when Sasuke finally stepped over the threshold and locked the door behind him. The silence that hung in every room was oppressive and eerie, making his skin crawl in a most uncomfortable fashion.

Sasuke longed to have Hinata here with him to ease this sudden loneliness, but he knew that he couldn't. Not just yet.

Without another thought, Sasuke walked into his bedroom and threw himself unto the bed, not even bothering to undress. Right about now, Sasuke only cared about what would happen the next morning. One could say that he was dreading what was to come.

Slowly, he closed his eyelids and after a few minutes of rolling around in the covers, Sasuke fell into a dreamless sleep.

---

Hinata ran an ivory comb through her hair, blankly looking out the open window of her room. The birds outside sang pleasantly, their happiness contrasting with her dark thoughts. In a few minutes she would have to walk out of the shelter of her home and confront something that she had been dreading for years.

Hinata's hand shook as she dragged the comb down in mechanic movements.

'_What would they all say? What would __Otou__-san say? Hanabi-chan? Kiba-kun? Shino-kun? __Tenten-chan? __Naruto__-kun?__Ino-chan? __Tsunade-sama? __My genin team?_' Hinata thought, finally putting the comb down beside her. It was high time for her to leave the house, but she couldn't get herself to move any further then the tatami mat on which she sat.

With a lot of effort, Hinata pushed herself off the mat and walked out of her room, gently sliding the door shut when she had exited.

Her feet lead her down the many hallways of her father's house, which would be hers once she married, as was the Hyuuga tradition.

Hinata came to a rest at a corner, her hand reaching out to touch the walls of polished wood. If this was home, then why did she feel so lonely?

"Are you okay? You look out of it, nee-chan." Hanabi's familiar voice came from behind Hinata.

Hinata turned her head to look over at her younger sister. At the age of fifteen, Hanabi was already a jonin, and a powerful one at that. Otou-san was so proud…

"I-I'm fine, Hanabi-chan." Hinata answered, forcing herself to smile.

Hanabi looked at her with disbelieving eyes. She knew that Hinata was hiding something, and wondered whether or not this something had anything to do with what had happened between Sasuke and Sakura. Hanabi _had _seen Hinata speaking with Sasuke last night outside the gate.

"If you say so," replied Hanabi, giving her sister a nod before continuing on her way.

As Hinata watched her sister walk away, she realized something. Too long had she been staring at people's backs as they walked away from her. It was high time for people to watch her go, instead of the other way around.

Hinata bit down on her lip and took in a deep breath. This was the day; there was no turning back now. The truth would come out and then people would be watching as she walked away from them.

Hinata, with a serene look on her pale face, strode out of the Hyuuga manor, her head held high with all the pride and dignity that she had left.

She knew exactly where she was heading. It was the place that Naruto usually met up with Sasuke, the place where Sasuke would be confronted by his best friend. There would be trouble there this morning, and it was Hinata's duty to everyone to be there, as it was as much her fault as Sasuke's that Sakura was now days away from becoming his ex-wife.

---

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO, TTEBAYO!?" Naruto hollered as Sasuke came into view.

Anger was practically leaking from every pore on the blonde man's body. His face was set in an expression of downright fury and his hands were balled into tight fists.

"I did what had to be done." Sasuke said evenly as he came to stand in front of Naruto. "It was my decision to make, so I fail to see why you need to get involved."

Naruto ground his teeth together and inhaled sharply, "She came to me crying! How could you do that to her?!" He yelled, lowering his voice ever so slightly. He wanted to get his point across, but not wake up half of Konoha.

"Then keep her with you. I already said what I needed to say: I did what had to be done." Sasuke replied, not a single glint of emotion crossing his blank face.

People had by now began to gather in a circle around the two men, some jeering, and some simply watching. Among these people stood the majority of the former Rookie Nine, outraged and interested at the exact same time. Sakura herself stood in the circle, looking at Sasuke with a tear-stained face. Ino had one arm around Sakura's shoulders, trying her best to keep calm her distraught friend.

"You were married to her for nearly three years, she pregnant with your child, and you're leaving her because apparently you're 'in love' with someone else?!" Naruto huffed indignantly. The blonde could not believe how anyone could do such a thing to Sakura. In his eyes she was beautiful, strong, and amazing…and what more could anyone ask for in a woman?

"Marrying Sakura was the biggest mistake that I had ever made in my life," Sasuke was still unmoved by Naruto's continuing outburst, "I was never in love with her, all I felt for her was lust…and then I met someone else."

The crowd around them muttered, spewing words such as 'bastard' and 'asshole' in Sasuke's general direction.

"Who is she, Sasuke?" Ino shouted. Her exclamation was followed by many others, all repeating what she had asked.

"Yeah, who's the slut?" Kiba called out, arms akimbo.

Sasuke said nothing, choosing instead to glare at Naruto, who glared back. It wasn't Sasuke's place to tell them who he was seeing; he did not want to hurt Hinata by revealing to everyone what had happened between them.

From out somewhere amidst the crowd, a voice called out, coming from the mouth of the most unexpected person.

"I know wh-who he's seeing!"

People turned their heads to look at the young woman who had yelled the words.

---

Hinata's cheeks turned a bright red as everyone's eyes were cast at her. She was already regretting yelling so loud, which was something that she had never done before…but at least it had gotten people's attention.

"Who?! Who is it, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, turning his head to look over at her.

Hinata held up her chin as she walked into the clearing, not bothering to look into Sasuke's shocked eyes. This was something that she had to get off her back, and it had to be done now.

"It's me." She stated, doing her best not to stutter in front of so many. "Sasuke is seeing me."

A silence descended upon the crowd as they gazed at the Hyuuga heiress. Never would any of them have believed that it was her. Hinata was known to be demure and soft-spoken, not someone who would go around sleeping with other women's spouses.

Naruto's jaw dropped open as he stared at Hinata. He had imagined Sasuke's other woman to be a complete slut, not Hinata.

"Hi-Hinata-chan!?" He stammered, looking dumbstruck. "You're the one who Sasuke has been seeing!?"

Hinata simply nodded her head.

Over by Ino, Sakura let out a strangled sob. She felt even more betrayed then she had back when Sasuke had asked her for a divorce. Now that she knew it was one of her friends that had been sleeping with her husband, the whole situation became even more unbearable.

"I'm not proud of what the two of us did, but I'm not regretful of it either." Hinata continued. Her shoulders were squared with the determination to not give in under so much pressure. "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. I really am."

Before anyone could do anything, Sasuke walked over to Hinata and wrapped one arm around her waist.

"If nobody has anything else to say, we'll be leaving." He stated as he ushered Hinata through the crowd, elbowing his way between the people.

They merely stared after them, watching as the unseemly couple walked away.

* * *

**Go forth, Readers! Go and review! **

**Why, you ask?**

**Because every time you don't review, God kills a puppy.**

**Please, think of the puppies. **


	8. What Have You Done Now?

**Sorry that this took so long, I just wasn't in a writing mood.**

* * *

**'Chapter 8 **- **What Have You Done Now?'**

Sasuke walked with Hinata over to the Hyuuga compound. Word had no doubt reached Hinata's family, and Sasuke did not want her to face the storm alone. Hiashi was exceedingly frightening when he was angry, and Hinata would need all the strength she could muster to look her father in the eye.

Most of the way there, Hinata was as quiet as a mouse, preferring to be silent rather than speak and say something wrong. Although, whatever it was that she thought wrong to say was soon forgotten in her mind as the Hyuuga manor loomed before her in all of its imposing glory.

Hinata slowed down her walking pace, which nearly caused Sasuke to stumble over her.

"Are you scared?" Sasuke asked as he tightened his hold on her waist.

Hinata nestled into him and nodded her head. "I don't want to face them. They're all going to look at me like I'm a…failure." She uttered a soft sob and buried her head into the nape of his neck.

"Come on, you'll have to sooner or later." Sasuke kept a protective hold on her as they walked through the gate which marked the entrance to the Hyuuga manor.

Hinata stumbled forwards, her heart beating like a drum. She could already see her father's disappointed and enraged face. On the inside she knew that it was stupid to fear her father, but the little girl inside of her thought otherwise.

The courtyard of the Hyuuga house was deserted, adding to the oppressive vibes coming off the house. The only signs of life came from a single open doorway, in which stood a fifteen year old girl.

Hinata's younger sister looked across at the walking couple. She could not believe that something like that could have occurred. Hinata and Sasuke were the talk of the town, and Hanabi did not enjoy this fact.

Seeing Hanabi, Hinata broke away from Sasuke and ran to her, coming to a halt a few feet away from her sister.

"Hanabi, I-" Hinata began, but Hanabi simply put her hand up, signifying that she did not want to hear what her older sister wanted to say.

"It's not me you'll need to explain to." Hanabi said softly and glanced behind her. "Father's waiting."

Hanabi slipped back into the house, leaving Hinata and Sasuke to stand outside the door on their lonesome.

"Sasuke, I…I think I want to do this alone," Hinata said as he came up behind her, "could you wait for me here?" This was her ordeal, not his. She had to do this unaided. She had to be strong.

Sasuke did not object and allowed Hinata to walk into the Hyuuga manor without him. He did worry for her, but whatever it was that she had to face was hers alone. Sasuke watched her disappear into the gloom of the house, hoping against hope that she would be all right.

---

Hinata's feet took her to the large meeting hall where she knew her father was waiting for her, along with all the other Hyuuga family members.

Hinata came to stand in front of the door which opened into the meeting hall and raised her hand to knock on it. Before her fist could collide with the wood, her father called out to her from within, ordering her to come inside.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Hinata slid open the door and entered as quickly as she could.

The large room was filled with the members of the Hyuuga who watched her in stony silence. Hanabi sat close to their father, her eyes cast down into her lap. Neji sat on the other side, his face completely void of all emotion.

"Hinata."

Hiashi's voice echoed from the end of the room, forcing her to meet his eyes.

"Word has reached us about what you have done. You've brought down a great scandal upon the Hyuuga household and have put us all to shame." Hiashi wore a deep frown as he spoke; there was no denying his anger. "In response to this, the elders and I came to an agreement."

A soft whimper escaped Hinata's lips as many of the other Hyuuga nodded their heads in unison. Hanabi, on the other hand, was clutching at her pants in desperation. Something terrible was about to happen, that much was imminent.

Taking in a deep breath, Hinata twirled her fingers out of sheer anxiety. She suddenly felt as if someone was clutching at her insides and twisting them around in most painful ways.

"How can someone who has disgraced their family take on the task of leading it?" Hiashi continued, the slightest amount of sympathy showing in his voice, but before Hinata could take comfort in it, the sympathy had vanished.

There was silence within the large room for a few seconds, but the tension made the wait seem like centuries were going by.

Finally, Hiashi spoke once more.

"Hyuuga Hinata, you are hereby revoked of your claim to the Hyuuga name and are expelled from the clan. I will not have the name of the venerable Hyuuga thrown into the dust and trampled because of your whorish antics."

The words came as a harsh slap to the face, making Hinata stagger backwards a few steps. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open in an 'o' shape.

Suddenly the world began to spin before her eyes and she collapsed in a pathetic heap on the floor.

---

Hinata awoke in a warm bed, surrounded by many comforters and pillows. Beside her she could feel the warmth of another human body, radiating waves of reassurance and placidity.

She turned her head and her gaze fell upon Sasuke's sleeping form. Smiling mournfully, she huddled closer to him and wrapped her arms around his strong neck.

Sasuke grunted and mumbled something incoherent before sliding his arm over her waist. Soon enough, he was asleep once more.

Hinata's smiled warmed up and she slowly shut her eyes, happy to be in the company of someone who sympathized with her, someone who did not consider her a slut.

Deep down Hinata knew that things would turn out for the best. Sure, she had lost her inheritance and most of the town's respect…but after such bouts of bad luck, something good must come.

Right?

Well, that was what people said. Hinata did not know whether thinking along those terms was simply a way of cheering oneself up, but it was working. And that, for now, was all that mattered.

Soon, she peacefully drifted back to sleep.

* * *

**Keep the reviews coming, you guys.**

**Why?**

**Because everytime you don't review, a fairy dies.**

**Please, think of the fairies. **


	9. Out With the Old, In With the New

**Wow, I realy felt like typing something. So, here's Chapter 9.**

* * *

**'Chapter Nine **- **Out With the Old, In With the New' **

A week passed and the time to sign the divorce papers had dawned on Sasuke and Sakura.

The two of them currently sat in Tsunade's office, averting their eyes from each other. The Godaime Hokage sat across from them, her forehead showing lines of worry that had not been there a few years ago. She was aging, and her illusions were beginning to slip away, followed closely by some of her strength. Soon there would be need of one who would replace her as head of Konoha.

Hinata stood to one side of the room, waiting for the documents to be signed. Her and Sasuke had agreed that they would marry right after he divorced Sakura. That way the matter would not be stretched out and the inhabitants of Konoha could talk all they damn well pleased.

"I see that the two of you want this over with." Tsunade said, looking from Sasuke to Sakura and back again. "Let's not waste any time then."

Tsunade ruffled through the official papers, signing here and there, and finally came to a rest on one of the pages.

"You both are aware that since Sakura is pregnant, there may be a court hearing as to who will receive custody of the child?" Tsunade asked, tapping the pen she held against the desk.

"Sakura may keep him." Sasuke replied curtly, indifference dripping off his tongue like venom. "I do not care for anything to do with her. I intend to make a new family, one without any…tarnishes."

Tsunade's brows furrowed but she kept her temper. Sakura, on the other hand, gripped the bottom of her chair in anger. Her teeth were gritted together and her face bore a look of complete loathing.

"Well that makes it all the more simple," hissed Sakura, trying her best not to punch Sasuke in the back of the head, "can I sign the papers now?"

Tsunade sighed and pushed the documents to her, placing a pen on top of them. "Bottom corner, if you please, Sakura."

Sakura swiped the pen up and carved her signature into the paper, then without a word, slammed the pen down and pushed the pile over to Sasuke.

The Uchiha calmly picked up the pen and added his signature to the bottom, completely unfazed by Sakura's ferocity.

"Is that all now? I would like to sign my marriage papers to Hinata if I am no longer bound to Sakura." He said, turning his head to look at his future wife.

Hinata looked back at him, a soft smile gracing her perfect lips.

"Yes, you and Sakura are now divorced." Tsunade responded. She felt terrible sorry for her student and the way that she had been treated, but it wasn't up to her to decide the fate of Sasuke and Sakura's love lives. Hokage or not, decisions such as this one were solely up to them.

Sakura stood up quickly and made her farewells to her mentor before rushing out the door in a flurry of tears and hatred.

The room was then clouded with silence and the soft ticking of a clock sitting somewhere in the corner.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "Sit down Hinata, I don't have all the time in the world." She said as she gestured to the seat that Sakura had emptied.

Hinata scurried over to it and sat down, a tinge of remorse stinging her heart. '_How sad Sakura must be…_'

Tsunade opened a drawer and took out another pile of papers. "Would you like for me to say the whole speech or do you want to just sign right away?" She asked, pushing the documents towards them.

"I think it is best just to sign." Hinata said, picking up the pen with a flourish and setting it down upon the paper. Quick as can be, her hand raced across the page, filling out her portion of the information. Her handwriting resembled that of monks who sat all day and practiced their calligraphy. Hinata had been brought up well by her family, that much was evident.

Sasuke took the papers from her once she was done and completed the page, adding his signature beside Hinata's. Then, digging his hand into his pocket, Sasuke drew out a small box which contained their wedding rings. He had had it ever since the two of them decided to marry, some three months ago.

Sasuke clicked it open and held out the box to Hinata, who reached in and withdrew the larger of the two rings.

Wordlessly, she slipped the ring unto his finger and he did the same to her. The two of them did not need to speak to show their affection, all that they had to do was glance at each other's eyes and it was enough. The love they held for one another wasn't something that could be described in words.

Tsunade watched Hinata with a hint of understanding in her eyes. She had once loved a man in the exact same way that Hinata loved Sasuke. So simple, so pure.

Tearing her eyes away from them, Tsunade reached over for the discarded documents and took up the pen. In a matter of seconds, the Godaime Hokage's signature had graced the paper.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Tsunade managed a genuine smile as she gathered up the papers and tucked it back into the drawer. "I will see you two when time comes for a mission. Best of luck to you both."

Hinata and Sasuke got up and exited the Hokage's building, glad to be together at last.

The rays of the sun gently caressed their faces, soothing away all previous fears that the both of them had harbored. Everything would be all right now. They were married. And for once in their lives, both Sasuke and Hinata were happy. _Truly _happy.

---

They walked down the streets hand in hand, not caring in the slightest that people whispered as they passed. What did the words of others matter when they were together? Scandal or none, people would always gossip. It was a fact of life and the most trivial of their worries.

"Hinata-sensei! HINATA-SENSEI!!!"

The voice came from Kayo, the only female on Hinata's genin team. Before Hinata had time to turn around, the twelve year old girl had skidded in front of her, red braid swinging through the air.

"Hinata-sensei, guess what!" She said breathlessly, her face depicting a wide grin.

"I'd rather you tell me, Kayo-chan." Hinata laughed, looking down at the girl with a maternal expression.

Kayo's grin widened at the prospect of sharing her exciting information with her sensei. "I was walking through the park and I spied Neji-san and Tenten-san. They were talking about something, and then I saw Neji-san take out a pretty ring from his pocket!" Kayo disclosed with excitement. "I think he proposed to Tenten-san!"

The surprise in Hinata's eyes slowly turned into joy. "That's wonderful news, Kayo-chan!" She beamed, ruffling the girl's hair. "But next time, try not to pry into the business of others."

Kayo giggled and sheepishly stuck out her tongue. "I won't, sensei."

A glint of gold soon caught the girl's eyes and she was examining Hinata's hand in a matter of seconds.

"That's a wedding ring, Hinata-sensei." Kayo said, raising her eyes to look at her teacher. "Are you and Sasuke-san married now?"

Hinata sighed and gave out a laugh. No matter how many times Kayo was told not to snoop, the girl just wouldn't listen.

"Yes, Sasuke and I just signed the papers ten minutes ago." Hinata said, looking over at her husband with admiration. He looked back, love shining in his dark eyes like a beacon in the twilight.

"Wow! That's so great!" Kayo chirped, jumping up and down in a parade of excitement. "Are you going to live with Sasuke-san in his big house? Are you going to have cute babies? Are you going to invite me for tea?" She wrinkled her nose mischievously so that Sasuke and Hinata knew that she was acting like an eight-year-old on purpose.

Hinata laughed and Sasuke managed a light smile.

"I'll say yes to your first two questions and the third one…well, we'll see about that." Hinata winked at the girl. "If you behave, train hard, and do well on your mission then you, Eiji and Masato can come for tea. You can go tell them what I said, if you wish."

Kayo squealed and said her goodbyes to Hinata before hurrying away to find her teammates.

"I only hope our child won't be as hyper as that, or else it would be the end of us both." Sasuke commented, only partially joking.

Hinata playfully poked him in the ribs and they continued walking, just glad to be alive on this sunny day.

* * *

**Before I continue with my rant for reviews, I jsut want to address some of the questions I've been getting.**

**Okay, here goes.**

**1. I will NOT write longer chapters. Why? Because I**** do not have time, I am too lazy, and I personally think the story is better this way.**

**2. Hinata is not the whore in this story, nor will she ever be. You'll find out why soon enough.**

**3. There's more to Sakura then you think. She isn't the vulnerable cherry blossom that she makes herself out to be.**

**4. Hinata and Sasuke will stay together. ****End of conversation.**

**Anyways, you guys should keep reviewing.**

**Why?**

**Because every time that you don't review a child runs into a wall.**

**Please, think of the walls...and the children.**

**:D**


	10. Betrayal

**I'm on a roll! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**'Chapter 10 **- **Betrayal'**

Ino straightened out her purple skirt as she made her way towards Naruto's house, which he had bought when he turned eighteen. Ino was going to see Sakura and check on how she was doing. Word had gotten out about her official divorce with Sasuke and Ino was worried about her the well-being of her long-time friend.

Walking through the gate, Ino made her way to the door. By taking one look through the windows, she could see that no one was home. Frowning, she hopped off the porch and went to check the yard, her feet silent as that of a cat, a habit that most ninja's learned.

Sakura was indeed in the backyard, standing under the shadow of a tree. There was someone standing next to her and the two of them were talking in hushed voices.

Ino's eyebrows knotted together and she darted behind a small bush, creeping closer to Sakura and the mysterious figure. Even though she knew that she shouldn't be eavesdropping, Ino's curiosity got the better of her.

Within a few seconds, Ino was close enough to hear what was being said, and the information which she heard made her blood turn cold.

"Didn't I tell you to do your damned best?" The voice was male, sounding a lot like the hissing of a snake.

Ino's eyes widened. Her first guess at the identity of the man was Orochimaru, but she soon remembered that he was dead and gone, rumored to have been killed by Uchiha Itachi.

"I know! I tried my best!" Sakura whispered back in urgency.

"Then your best wasn't good enough." The man spat and turned away from her, ready to leave.

Sakura flung herself at him and grabbed hold of his arm. "Kabuto, no. There must be something else I could do!" She pleaded.

Ino looked as if someone had hit her in the face with a pan. '_Kabuto_' She couldn't believe that Sakura would be associating herself with him, let alone touching him in an almost loving manner…unless…

Ino had to try very hard to stifle a gasp.

"There is, but not in Konoha." Kabuto replied, slinking his arm around Sakura. "Now that you are no longer around Sasuke, you are of no use to me here."

Sakura placed a hand on his chest. "Tell me, tell me what I can do. Please."

Ino placed a hand to her mouth, trying her best to keep herself from vomiting.

Sakura was completely enthralled with this man, which made Ino wonder why and how something like this could have happened to Sakura. Did Kabuto brainwash her? Did he weave a web of false promises? Did he promise her power? Did he do all three?

Ino's brain was soon hurting from all the possibilities.

"I need you back in Otogakure." Kabuto answered after a long pause. "You can give birth to the child there and I will train him. Then, when they least expected, the last part of our plan will be complete. For now the child is all that matters."

Sakura nodded her head, "Yes, yes. I will come as soon as I can."

"No, you should start packing now and leave right away." Kabuto countered her.

Sakura gazed at him with a confused face, "Why is it so urgent? Is something the matter?"

Kabuto smirked and kissed her on the lips before replying to her questions. "I'd rather have you out of Konoha before your little friend can gather a whole army to stop you."

Ino's breath caught in her throat.

"What!?" Sakura exclaimed, whirling around to survey the yard. "Who's there?"

With the speed of a frightened hare, Ino bolted out of the bushes and sprinted out of Naruto's backyard.

Sakura growled underneath her breath and got ready to run after her, but was stopped by Kabuto's hand on her elbow.

"No. If you run after her then you can both damage the child and be intercepted." He broke away from her and walked over to the house. "Come, I'll help you pack before anyone unwanted shows up." He said, referring to Naruto.

Sakura obliged and followed him.

---

Ino raced towards the Hokage's building, nearly toppling an innocent passerby on more than one occasion.

Chouji watched as she ran by. Never before had he seen her act so flustered, and he was quite perplexed.

"Where are you going, Ino-chan?!" He called after her, momentarily forgetting about the bag of chips that he was planning to eat.

"The Hokage's office!" She yelled back, turning her head to look behind her. The second she did that, she ran smack into Naruto.

Both blondes yelped in fright and Naruto whirled around just in time to catch Ino.

"Jeez Ino, what's the rush?" He asked as he pushed her back to her feet. "You look as if something horrible has happened, ttebayo."

"Something did!" Ino breathed, her heart beating wildly. "Sakura's leaving Konoha to go to Otogakure! She's in league with Kabuto! He's here now! She's leaving right away!" She exclaimed, summarizing all that had happened in a few brief sentences.

Chouji had by then caught up to them and heard what the problem was.

"Then we have to stop them! Sakura-chan can't become a missing-nin!" Chouji exclaimed, all thoughts of food and meeting up with Shikamaru erased from his mind.

Naruto's face was set into a stern expression as he took charge of the situation. "Right. Ino, you go tell Tsunade. Chouji, go find anyone who can help. Me, I'll go get Sasuke."

Ino didn't pause for a second after hearing Naruto's words. She set off for the Hokage's office at breakneck speed. Chouji was soon running off too, in desperate search for other jonin.

Naruto glanced after them before darting off towards the Uchiha manor.

---

It hadn't been an hour since Sasuke and Hinata had entered the house that someone was pounding on the door and yelling for them to come out. That someone, of course, was Naruto.

Sasuke groaned from his place on the couch were he and Hinata had been snuggling.

"Will they ever leave us alone?" He grumbled as he disentangled himself from his new wife and stalked over to the door.

Sasuke wrenched open the door and in rushed Naruto. The blonde had a wild look on his face and he immediately grabbed Sasuke by the shoulders.

"Sasuke, you have to come with me! It's Sakura!" Naruto half-yelled, shaking his friend in the process.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and pushed Naruto away. "Whatever it is, I'm sure you can handle it. Now, I have to get back to my wife." He gestured at Hinata, who was peeking out of the living room door.

"Hi Naruto-kun." She smiled awkwardly when Naruto looked at her.

Naruto then turned his attention back to Sasuke. "It's important! She's leaving Konoha to become a missing-nin!"

That phrase snapped Sasuke into an alert state. The Uchiha's eyes went cold and he tightened the kunai straps on his legs.

"What is the reason behind her actions?" He asked as he adjusted all the weapons on his body.

"Ino said that Sakura was in league with Kabuto. They're leaving for Otogakure any minute now!" Naruto explained quickly, his eyes darting to the door every few seconds.

Sasuke took in a deep breath and looked over at Hinata. The woman nodded to him and came from within the living room, a kunai already held in her hand.

"Lead the way, Naruto-kun." She stated, coming to a stop beside her husband.

Naruto grinned and rushed through the door, closely followed by the newlyweds.

* * *

**How you like them apples?!**

**Anyways, review please!**

**Why?**

**Because every time you don't review, a monkey flings poo at a tourist.**

**Please, think of the tourists.**


	11. Friends and Alibis

**Golly gee! Another chapter!**

**:D**

* * *

**'Chapter 11 **- **Friends and Alibis'**

"Are you sure you should be coming with us, Hinata?" Sasuke asked as they ran after Naruto. "The child could get hurt."

Hinata shook her head, "It's too early in the pregnancy for me to have to stop with physical activity, and if there will be fighting, I can always stay back and heal if need be."

Sasuke gave her an appraising look and decided not to argue with his wife. She was an adult woman who, most likely, knew more on the subject of children and pregnancy then all the men in Konoha combined.

"As long as you keep yourself out of harm's way…" Sasuke muttered, already planning in his head what he would do to anyone who dared harm her.

Hinata performed a quick hand seal and activated her Byakugan to survey the area. The capacity of her Byakugan had, over the past five years, increased to two miles all thanks to an incredible amount of training. Every single day, she put aside at least three hours of exercise, no matter the weather outside.

From what Hinata could see, a fairly large group was gathered by the Konoha gate, composed mainly of the previous Rookie Nine, the Hokage and her assistant, Kabuto, and the traitorous Sakura.

"They're at the gate!" Hinata yelled after Naruto as she deactivated her Byakugan. "We wouldn't be able to go around and intercept them, they'll notice! Plus, there's more of their ninja outside of Konoha, thirty in the least!"

"Then we'll join the others!" Naruto yelled back, grinning despite of the dire situation.

---

The happenings outside of the Konoha gate were a sight to see. A smirking Sakura stood next to a smug Kabuto. The two of them looked out at the group of ninja who stood opposite them. Tsunade, of course, was in the very front, trying to reason with her apprentice.

"You know very well what will happen when you step outside of Konoha! I'm giving you a second chance, Sakura! Come back to us and you'll be accepted!" The Hokage shouted, her voice rising over all the others, "You can still be a part of Konoha!"

Sakura only laughed.

"That's the problem, Tsunade-sama. I don't _want _to be a part of Konoha anymore!" She exclaimed, sidling closer to Kabuto.

Tsunade clenched her fists in frustration, disbelief edged into every crevice of her face. She did not know how Sakura could be choosing this.

"Can't you see that you're throwing everything away?! Everything that you've worked for!"

Tsunade took a step forward, trying to get close enough to Sakura to pull her back.

"Don't try to be intimidating, Slug-hime." Kabuto scoffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "It's a lost cause and you know it. Sakura did not want to be part of your village for a really long time. She wants to be with me instead."

Tsunade's eyes widened in horror.

"Is this true, Sakura-chan?" She asked, her determination faltering in the slightest.

Sakura giggled and nodded her head. "Why wouldn't it be? I've been so tired of all of you for so long and I thought that it would be nice to have a change of scenery."

"Why?"

This time it was Ino who posed the question. Tear-lines streaked her cheeks, clearly showing her position in the matter.

"Ah, Ino, it's such a simple answer." Sakura wagged her finger at the blonde. "I wanted power and love…and Kabuto was the only one able to promise and provide me with both."

"You had power and love here too!" Ino yelled, stomping the ground with her foot.

"Maybe I did, but it wasn't the kind I wanted." Sakura's eyes flashed with a strange emotion. The ferocity caught Ino off guard and forced her to take a few steps back.

"What about Sasuke?" Someone else yelled from within the crowd.

The previous look in Sakura's eyes was replaced by a mischievous sparkle. She looked very much like a little girl who was about to share with her friends an enormous secret.

"I'm a good actress." She replied meekly, clasping her hand behind her back in an innocent gesture. "And you all fell for my charades. Indeed, I am so good at making-believe that I made _myself _think that I was in love with him! Fancy that!"

"How long have you been seeing Kabuto then?"

The voice came from Sasuke himself who had just arrived along with Naruto and Hinata.

"Speak of the devil." Kabuto muttered, shaking his head in amusement.

Sakura uttered an adoring laugh in response to his comment and her eyes glazed over with admiration for the silver-haired man. To the others, it was simply disgusting.

"Ah, how long has it been Kabuto? Four years? Yes, I think that's it." Sakura responded, turning her attention to Sasuke. "Four long years of being stuck here, two and a half of them with you. I'm quite amazing, aren't I?"

"Amazing? I think you're a repulsive bitch!" Kiba spat as he proudly presented Sakura with a good view of his middle finger.

Beside Sasuke, Hinata snorted in a most un-Hinata-like manner.

"Who's the slut now, Kiba?" She asked quietly, but her words carried over to him nonetheless.

Looking at Hinata, Kiba bit down on his lip as he ruefully remembered the time that he called her a slut. It hadn't been too long ago either…

As he opened his mouth to apologize, Hinata waved him off with her hand.

"Don't bother Kiba-kun, I'm not angry. I just-I just wanted to get that out there." She smiled in platonic affection. "I shouldn't have mentioned it in the first place."

Now it was Kiba's turn to wave off her implied apology.

From a few meters away came a loud cough.

Soon enough, everyone focused back on Sakura and Kabuto, who were the real source of the problem as opposed to bitter words that were once exchanged between comrades.

"As I was saying before that rude interruption," Sakura intoned, her eyebrows raised mockingly, "I have another little tidbit to divulge before Kabuto and I make our leave."

Sakura's eyes slowly scanned the crowd and came to a stop on Sasuke. Her next words were addressed at him and only him, but they caused everyone else to gasp in shock.

"Sasuke, do you remember that time two years ago when I had a miscarriage?" She asked, dangling the question in front of him like a steak in front of a hungry dog.

Sasuke didn't move a single muscle but managed to utter an audible 'hn'.

Sakura's smiled widened. "Well, here's what's interesting about it: the baby never died…and neither was it yours!"

Hinata put her hand on Sasuke's shoulder to keep him at bay. Even though he would never charge at Kabuto and Sakura, Hinata knew that it would help calm him, which was something that he needed at this given moment.

"It was nice having a chat with the lot of you but, unfortunately, we must go. I don't suggest following us after we leave as we will be flanked by a group of Oto-nin." Kabuto cut in as he grabbed hold of Sakura's waist and began to back out of the Konoha gates. "Oh, and that reminds me of something…Tsunade, those ninja that you sent out to intercept us from behind have been killed a while ago. That was a rather pointless order, wasn't it?"

Fury blossomed across the Hokage's face like a flower under the summer sun as Kabuto and Sakura ran out the gates and disappeared into the trees.

As promised, a large crowd of Oto-ninja jumped out from the outside bushes and ran after them, their laughter dispersing through the air like the most pungent of perfumes.

Back inside the Konoha walls, Tsunade hung her head.

It was exceedingly risky to go after Sakura right at this moment, as each and every jonin which was present knew. There must have been at least thirty of the Oto-nin following Kabuto, a number that the Konoha jonin could not deal with at the time being, there being so few of them there.

Tears leisurely made their way down the Hokage's face, dripping unto the dirty ground with loud plops.

In her mind, she had failed herself. Not only had she lost her apprentice, she had also lost the four ninja that she had sent out into the woods. The situation at hand had been played out by Kabuto with the skill of a chess-master. He had thought of every last and minute detail, leaving Tsunade and the others in a helpless position.

They couldn't fight and they couldn't follow. All they could do was wait.

* * *

**As a certain one of my reviewers has been desperately trying to catch my attention, I have decided to respond to him or her.**

**---**

**Dear Nyob,**

**Darling, why are you trying so hard to make me angry? The only thing you've managed to accomplish so far is to make me laugh and give me more reviews.**

**So, just for the lulz, I decided to anwer all those previous claims that you have made.**

**1. You think you can write better than me? Alright then. I accept the challenge. Why don't you set up an account here and give it your best shot? I'd love to see you fail.**

**2. You say that I confuse fantasy with reality. From what I know, Naruto is fantasy-based…so all I can say is that you should get that checked. Your brain, that is…if you failed to comprehend what I meant by the latter.**

**3. I don't give a rat's ass whether or not my stories are good according to 'your book'.**

**4. Lol, since when was I a bitch to you (before this response)? I fail to see how my 'bitchy attitude' fits into this picture.**

**5. I also fail to see how my username fits into this picture.**

**6. In case you're wondering, I am neither a stripper nor a prostitute. If I were either of the two, I probably would not be writing fan-fiction. (I just ruined your dreams of getting laid there, didn't I?)**

**7. In case you do not know, stripper and whore are two very different words. A stripper is a person who a) strips or b) performs a striptease. A whore is a person, usually woman, who engages in promiscuous sexual activity for monetary purposes.**

**8. That comment at the end failed: the one that wished me luck on being a slut. Yeah…you spelt 'slut' wrong. So, next time you try to sound smart, learn how to spell. It's S-L-U-T, no S-U-L-T.**

**9. For your information, 'sult' is Norwegian for 'hunger' and it is also the name of an eating-knife which belongs to Hel, the Norse goddess of the underworld.**

**10. Before you talk to me again, learn proper grammar. Once you do, feel free to give me your best shot! XD**

**Kthnxbye.**

**P.S. Wow, that was really fun. Keep the lulz coming, sweet-pea.**

**---**

**There we go, that was quite amusing.**

**Anyways guys, keep reviewing!**

**Why?**

**Because everytime you don't review a bear eats a bag of Doritos.**

**Please, think of the Doritos.**


	12. Until Tomorrow

**Dum de dum...lol.**

* * *

**'Chapter 12 **- **Until Tomorrow' **

The silence which hung above the crowd of the Konoha jonin was deafening. The shock of what just happened did not quite settle around each ninja, and most of them were still struggling to accept it.

"How could she lie to us like that?!" Ino suddenly burst out, her sobs cutting through the air like a knife through butter.

Sasuke turned his head to look at her and couldn't help but suppress a smirk. As soon as he did, Hinata's hold on his arm tightened, silently informing him to keep his composure. It, however, was too late for that as Naruto had noticed the expression on his friends' face.

"What are you smirking at?" Naruto growled, his hands firmly planted on his waist, "There's nothing funny about this situation, ttebayo."

Sasuke fixed him with a defiant glare, "I find it amusing how nobody sees the reasons for Sakura's actions."

"If you think you're so damned intelligent, then why don't you share with everyone?" Ino cut in, glaring at Sasuke with tear-filled eyes. "Why don't you tell us what happened!"

Sasuke accepted the invite to share his observations.

"She wasn't acting. I would have known if she were." Sasuke replied, returning Ino's glare without any remorse. "Sakura's not a good actress, she has DID, which is short for dissociative personality disorder."

"Are you saying she's insane?!" Ino screeched, choking back yet another sob. The blonde wasn't ready for something like that to be thrown in her face, especially not after her best friend just abandoned their village. "You're lying Sasuke, tell me you're lying! You couldn't possibly know that she's like that!"

"It's the only plausible explanation out there. If she was acting she would have had a slip-up somewhere during all that time."

Sasuke's eyes portrayed the very image of apathy as he stared Ino down, but little did she know that his coldness was just a cover-up for his inner fears and doubts.

Opening her mouth to talk, Ino was abruptly cut off by a shout which came from the Godaime Hokage.

"ENOUGH!"

Tsunade thundered, her voice silencing anyone who had wanted to speak right after Sasuke. She had by now stopped crying and turned herself to face her subjects.

"Take the day off, all of you. This has come as a great shock and we all need some time to adapt to it." She surveyed each and every one of them with a determined scowl. "Also, I will need someone to take Sakura's place as my assistant since extra help is always needed. Ino, would you be able to fill the position? I may as well train you if you do."

Ino blanched at Tsunade's sudden proposal. Never had she thought that she would get the chance to be trained by the Hokage herself. With only a hint of hesitation, she nodded her head. Sure, Ino felt guilty at taking Sakura's place so soon after she had left…but such an opportunity only came once in a life-time and Ino was more than glad to accept.

"Good. I will see you tomorrow in my office. Seven a.m. sharp." Tsunade barked as she strode through the crowd, Shizune following at her heels. "Don't be late. The rest of you, I expect you at work by tomorrow. Even though what has occurred is tragic, we must not allow it to blight Konoha."

With a chorus of 'yes Hokage' the crowd dispersed, leaving Sasuke and Hinata on their own.

"I can't believe I didn't see what was happening." Sasuke said softly, regret pouring through his veins like molten lava.

Hinata shook her head and took him by the arm. "Nobody saw it coming, Sasuke. Now come, I'll make us some tea."

She led him towards the Uchiha manor like a mother would lead her son, ever on the watch for disturbance behind his emotionless façade.

---

Arriving at the Uchiha manor, Hinata quickly applied herself to the task of making tea and a light snack to go with it. Meanwhile, Sasuke sat at the kitchen table, deep in thought, pondering the events that had unrolled during the past few days. All of the bits and pieces of information that he had acquired didn't quite fit into the big puzzle and Sasuke was desperately trying to find them a place.

"Are you still worried that you did not see what was coming?" Hinata asked as she whisked some batter in a mixing bowl.

Sasuke glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, not bothering with turning his head in the slightest.

"No. Well, partially." He sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "It's just…there are so many gaps in her story. Some things just don't fit."

Hinata looked at him understandingly as she rolled out the dough and proceeded to shape it into small circles.

"I'm sure you'll figure out what's missing soon enough." She answered as she scooped up some plums and pinched them into the dough, forming perfect dumplings with her able hands. "Just a bit of time, that's all that is needed."

This time Sasuke didn't look at her, choosing merely to respond with 'hn'.

---

Several cups of tea and dumplings later, Hinata and Sasuke were back on the couch in the exact same position that they had been in that morning.

Sasuke was leaning against the arm of the couch with Hinata lying on top of him, her arms clasped around his neck as he played with her hair.

They had both chosen not to speak of Sakura's betrayal, neither one wanting to spoil the other's mood. Instead, they took up the exciting task of thinking up names for their future child.

"How about Himawari if it's a girl?" Hinata murmured, her forehead resting against the nape of Sasuke's neck. "That way we could nickname her 'hime'."

Sasuke, his eyes closed, twirled random strands of Hinata's hair between his fingers. "Hmm. It's a bit long. Hotaru would work better. Or Saya, if you don't want to stick to the Hyuuga tradition of having every name start with the letter 'h'."

At this, Hinata giggled, her breath tickling Sasuke's neck and causing him to squirm.

"Maybe it is best to break away from all traditions…" Hinata mused, a hint of regret finding its way into her voice, "I'm not a part of the clan in any case."

"That doesn't make you any less of a person." Sasuke replied, placing a light kiss on her forehead.

Hinata sighed contentedly and settled back down, her mind once again wandering to the many different names that they could apply.

"What about Akeno for a boy and Yumiko for a girl?" Sasuke suggested as he began to braid portions of Hinata's long hair. "Or maybe Keitaro and Kameko?"

"I rather prefer Toshiro and Kana."

Sasuke cracked open an eyelid to look down at Hinata. "Kana, that means 'one with power', I like that."

"Well, I'm glad you approve." Hinata laughed, raising her head to look back at him. "Or how about Yuuka? Didn't you ever want your child's name to mean 'pleasantly scented'?"

Sasuke snorted and the two of them broke out into laughter, or more like chuckling on Sasuke's part since laughing was something that he took no particular interest in.

Their whole afternoon was spent as such, making up names and poking fun at the ones they did not consider fitting.

* * *

**Awww, I'm happy how you guys stood up for me. (Lol, that makes me sound like a child...)**

**Although I have to admit that I wasn't particularly angry at Nyob for the things he said, I just felt like ranting that day. Teehee. Anyways, I do appreciate the support. It make me feel ever so special.Yay!**

**:D**

**Keep the reviews coming!**

**Why?**

**Because every time you don't review, Orochimaru kills a Pokemon.**

**Please, think of the Pokemon.**

**(The idea of involving Pokemon is all thanks to aqua2468300. I love her, and you should too.)**


	13. Far Away

**Yay! A time-skip! Well...not that much of one, actually...**

* * *

**'Chapter 13 **- **Far Away'**

Four months rolled by without so much as a ripple in the lives of the Konoha citizens. The previous tragedy of Sakura's forsaking the village had been smoothed out with a lie which stated that she had died in battle.

Much to the contrary of popular belief, Sakura was currently alive and lying spread-eagle on a hospital-style bed. Bright lights shined down on her face, something which only added to her present state of exasperation.

Kabuto stood beside her, flanked by a group of Oto medic-nin with green hospital masks covering the lower half of their faces.

"Careful, she's been in labor for four hours now and the baby is due to come out any minute." Kabuto said as he motioned for one of the medic-nin to go stand beside the head of the bed. "If she tries to struggle and get away, hold her down. Sakura is bound to be very difficult."

Sakura let out an angry shriek as the contractions began. Her hands balled into fists and she tipped her head back in pain. Sweat ran down her face and back in cold rivulets, soaking the bed sheets.

"You streak of cat piss! Would you hurry it up!?" Sakura screamed as she unclenched her fists and began to claw at the bed beneath her.

Kabuto was unsure whether or not Sakura was referring to him or the child about to come out of her loins. Either or, he sprang to the job.

With speed and precisions, latex gloves were snapped unto his hands and he moved in to the foot of the bed where he could clearly see Sakura's entrance. Sure as can be, the head of a child was beginning to come out of the cavern of dilating muscle.

"Steady, Sakura, it won't be long now." Kabuto cooed as he set himself to work.

---

Hinata sat on the porch of the Uchiha manor, wearing a loose kimono to accommodate the large swell of her belly. Tenten sat beside her, her hair no longer up in two buns. Instead, she had left it to hang around her torso, the tips reaching down to her mid-back. On the ring-finger of her left hand sat a thick band of gold, a reminder to all men that she was married to Hyuuga Neji.

"I'm so glad that you and Sasuke came to the wedding. It really wouldn't have been the same if you hadn't." Tenten smiled as she reached over and cupped one of Hinata's hands between two of hers.

Hinata smiled back, feeling happy that she had been able to find a kindred soul. Tenten had proven to be a good friend and an even better confidante; Neji had done well to marry her.

"We would have come even if we were not family." Hinata replied as her free hand caressed her stomach in an absentminded manner.

Tenten's smile widened and she gave Hinata's hand a final squeeze before letting go.

"I'm glad things turned out this way. I couldn't have asked for a better sister-in-law."

Happiness spread through Hinata's body like ink through water.

"Likewise, Tenten-chan." She replied as she brushed away a few stray hairs that escaped from the ribbon she had tied around them this morning. "It gets so lonely when Sasuke-kun leaves for the day, and I can't teach in my present state. All that I have during the morning and afternoon are the maids, you, and periodic visits from my genin team."

Tenten nodded understandingly. She herself worked as a teacher, but instead of having a team to take care of, her and Neji were leaders of their own ANBU squads and for the time being the two of them were on their three-week honeymoon break.

"Have you and Sasuke decided on a name for your boy yet?"

Hinata smoothed out the fold that had formed in her kimono.

"Actually, we have. We're going to name him Akeno, which means 'in the morning', provided that that's when he'll be born." Hinata replied, turning her head to face Tenten. At that moment, the sunlight caught in her lavender eyes, causing them to shine like precious stones. The Lady of Uchiha was radiant, there was no denying that.

---

Sasuke sat at his desk, hunched over his paperwork like a vulture over its prey. The words swam below his eyes like fish in a stream, making no sense at all to his languid mind. He longed to have his work finished so that he could come back home to his wife. She was what kept him going during the days that he wanted to stand up and damn his profession to hell. The thought of her waiting for him, her hands clasped around her swollen belly was enough to keep him working. Sasuke wanted to make more money, to be able to provide for Hinata everything and anything that she may want or desire.

Sure, the whole of the Uchiha fortune had been left over for him and was more than enough for the young couple, but Sasuke feared that someday something may happen and they would need all the money he could make.

Stupid as the fear was, considering that Sasuke was most likely the strongest ninja of Konoha's present generation, it was sufficient to drive him on.

"You'll go blind if you shove your face any closer to that paper."

Naruto's voice broke through Sasuke's concentration, startling the Uchiha out of his tedious work.

Lifting his head, he fixated Naruto with a glare which clearly showed his annoyance.

Naruto waved the look off with his hand.

"You've been sitting there for three hours, you should really consider getting off your ass and coming with me to get some ramen."

Before Sasuke had time to counter Naruto's offer, his stomach did the talking for him.

Naruto grinned as an audible rumbling noise came from Sasuke's bowels.

"Come on, you're starving and you know it, ttebayo."

Sighing deeply, Sasuke tucked his papers back into his desk and stood up, stretching out his cramped spine. It really would do him good to take a walk outside. Ichiraku Ramen wasn't particularly close to the ninja academy and Sasuke's legs were screaming to be put to good use.

'Hn', Sasuke grunted as he followed Naruto out of the office and into the sunlit streets.

The inhabitantsof Konoha bustled about in the midst of their daily lives, oblivious to most of the things happening around them.

"Hey Sasuke, I've a question." Naruto said as he walked beside his best friend with his hands folded behind his head.

"Go ahead and ask then."

Naruto nibbled on his bottom lip for a few minutes before finally disclosing his thoughts to Sasuke.

"I've been wondering for over a week now and I haven't been able to come up with an answer…" He glanced over at Sasuke, no longer sure whether he should spill the beans or not.

"Just say it, dobe."

Naruto nodded his head and blurted out his question in a single breath.

"Should I ask Ino out?"

Sasuke looked at him from the corner of his eyes.

"That's really not for me to decide, but if you think it's the right thing then go ahead. I think she'd be good for you."

Naruto nodded in appreciation and clapped Sasuke on the back.

"Thanks, teme. I know I can always count on you."

---

Screeching like a stuck pig, the newborn boy came out into the world. His mouth was open wide as he bellowed, struggling as his umbilical cord was snipped off and a blanket was wrapped around his small body.

"It's all over now, Sakura." Kabuto said comfortingly as he handed the bundle to her open arms.

Sakura received her child with gratitude and huddled him close to her bosom. Looking down at the boy with love in her eyes, she snuggled him even closer.

"I already have a name for you," She whispered as she gently pressed her lips to the baby's forehead, "You're going to be called Kenji."

* * *

**Keep the reviews coming.**

**Why?**

**Because every time you don't review, someone stops liking Mudkips.**

**Please, think of the Mudkips.**


	14. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Uggghhhhh, finally. I am so sorry for the delay you guys. School has been insanely hectic for the past few months. **

* * *

**'Chapter 14 - Something Wicked This Way Comes'**

"Naruto, hurry up!" Ino's shrill voice rang from outside the doorway. "We'll be late for Akeno's baby shower!"

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying!" Naruto yelled back as he stumbled around the living room in search of his pants. Sasuke and Hinata's son had been born two weeks ago and the newly-made mom and dad decided to throw him a party.

"Hurry faster!" Ino was not about to give up on her nagging. Gift held securely in her arms, she proceeded to yell at Naruto until his form tripped out the front door, fully dressed and in the process of zipping the fly of his pants.

"Jeez Ino, I only needed a minute." He grumbled, gently taking the gift from her so that she would not need to carry it. "You didn't have to get your panties in a knot."

The gaze Ino gave him for that comment was one of utter scorn. "We're already fifteen minutes late because of you; Sasuke is not going to be happy with you."

"With me? What about you?!" Naruto exclaimed in indignation.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Shut it and come along." She said before striding in front of him, but not before she was able to explore the expanse of his behind with her left hand.

Naruto followed along, a wide grin spread across his face.

* * *

Hinata and Sasuke sat in their living room, their newborn son safely cradled in Hinata's arms. A crowd of well-wishers surrounded them, all chatting pleasantly about issues concerning the baby. Hinata smiled and nodded at everyone while Sasuke loomed behind her like a hawk protecting his nest from invaders.

A knock on the door sounded in the background and Tenten bounded up to answer it, the small swelling of her stomach not inhibiting her movement in the slightest. Neji tensed in his seat as she did so, his eyebrows knotting together in worry. Hinata, who sat a few feet away from her cousin, reached her hand over to rest it on his elbow. Neji took in a deep breath and allowed himself to be calmed.

As Tenten came back to sit on Neji's other side, Naruto and Ino entered the room.

"Did you get stuck in the doorway, baka? You really should cut down on the ramen." Sasuke commented, raising his eyebrows in Naruto's direction.

"Asshole, I am not getting fat!" Naruto huffed and lifted the corner of his shirt to expose a well-sculpted stomach.

"Put down the gift before you drop it, stud-muffin." Ino said sarcastically as she wrenched the brightly wrapped package away from his arms and handed it over to Hinata.

"Settle down, Naruto, you'll wake the baby." Tsunade reprimanded sharply from where she stood, not too far from him.

"Oh, it's too late for that." Hinata laughed lightly as Akeno opened his pale purple eyes and wriggled in her arms, uttering a few gurgling noises. "He's already awake."

With perfect synchronization, all the women cooed over Akeno, making Sasuke very uncomfortable in the process. The new father's cheeks tinted a light pinkish color and he cleared his throat several times, trying to live through all the cutesy talk that suddenly erupted over the head of his first-born child. Baby shower or not, he did not see why people had to fuss so much, especially in that childish manner. Who knew if their strange actions would bear effect upon his son? Sasuke certainly did not want Akeno to grow up to become a sissy.

Hinata, on the other hand, was enjoying herself. Happiness streamed from her like water from a broken tap, infecting almost everyone in the room, except for Sasuke who was worrying over his son's undeveloped personality. Her eyes beamed with joy and for the first time in public, she smiled with all her soul. It was nice to know that so many people cared about her and Sasuke's little bundle of joy, and what made it even better is that all her family came. Hiashi, Hanabi, and the rest of the Hyuuga were inside the large living room of the Uchiha manor. Nearly all of their previous hostility towards past events concerning Sasuke and Hinata were forgotten and they were enjoying the sight of the newborn baby.

Hiashi, in all of his subdued grand-fatherly pride, promised Hinata that Akeno would inherit a portion of the Hyuuga estate which should have been Hinata's. No matter how much Hiashi wanted to reinstate his daughter's heritage at this moment in time, he could not. What was done was done and no amount of regret could make him change his mind. Not to mention, Hiashi's grandson was born with the eye coloration of the Hyuuga, which meant that he would inherit the Byakugan. This fact only made Hiashi's regret settle down even deeper.

* * *

Miles upon miles away from the happy home inside Konoha, Otogakure was on the move. Sakura had grown all the more malicious in her few months of motherhood. A fighter from the start, she was almost barbaric now, interpreting everything as a threat. Her mental condition had not improved much either and she sank more and more into the confines of her disorder. What she wanted most at this moment in time was her revenge. Revenge for the way that Sasuke had treated her, even though she had not loved him in the first place and the way that all of Konoha had looked at her on the day that she had left. Sakura wanted nothing more but to punch every single person who had gazed upon her with eyes full of disgust and hostility. All those people had been her friends once, but now they were nothing short of enemies. Hate that fact as she did, there was no reversing the past. No matter how much she wanted to be a girl again, away from all the false promises of power, broken hearts, fake smiles, and wailing babies with smelly diapers.

However, Sakura knew her place and it was under the rule of Kabuto. She was his most trusted ally, and most powerful one at that. It was she who would lead the attack on Konoha, but that was still far in the future, still a good seventeen years away. Kenji needed to mature before anything of the sort happened, for he would be the key of Kabuto's plans for domination. Because with Kenji by their side, Sasuke could easily be brought down to his knees, and all of Konoha after him.

A wicked smile graced Sakura's face.

She'd have things her way.

Soon…

* * *

Almost on the other end of the shinobi countries, a man stumbled through the pouring rain, the limp body of a woman cradled in his powerful arms. They had faced a ferocious battle just a few minuted ago, and shelter was crucial at this point in time.

Sopping wet, the man grunted as he heaved himself and the woman up a hill and underneath the subtle protection of a group of trees. Resting her bloody form against the trunk, he wiped his white hair away from his yellow eyes. Normally, he would have been nothing but rude and hostile towards the woman, but now he was simply worried. He did not want to lose her, no matter how many disagreements they had had in the past. She was all that he had left from the days of his twisted youth.

Carefully, he removed her cracked glasses from her face so as to wipe the blood streaming from a deep gash between her eyes.

"Come on, Karin. Don't die on me right now. There's still so much to do. We can't give up now, not after how far we came. We have to get there no matter what, remember?" He whispered in her ear while tending to her wounds.

Karin replied by moaning lightly as he attempted to bandage up her head.

That was all the sound she made before fainting.

* * *

**OOOOOoooOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOO, suspense! What could those plans be? Where could Karin and Suigetsu be going? OooooOOOOOoooOOOO!**

**Anyways, please review.**

**Why?**

**Because every time you don't review, Kiki goes another month without updating.**

**Please, think of the people who want to read this. :P**


	15. In Which Things Get Complicated

**Yay, another chapter! And once again I am too lazy to edit...**

* * *

**'Chapter 15 - In Which Things Get Complicated'**

Sasuke flopped himself down across the wrapper-strewn couch. All the guests had finally left and tranquility was beginning to settle in around the Uchiha manor. Love his son as much as he did, Sasuke just could not bear heaving so many soppy females around, even if they meant well.

From where she stood with Akeno in her arms, Hinata could see the hassled expression on Sasuke's face. She knew that he had never been subject to something of this sort. It wasn't customary for the Uchiha to throw baby showers, but it had been a tradition for the Hyuuga, so Sasuke had agreed to participate in one. Hinata quickly shuffled out of the living room to put Akeno into his cradle in hopes of getting some one on one time with her husband. As soon as her precious son was tucked comfortably and securely beneath a soft blanket, Hinata planted a light kiss on the top of his small head and walked noiselessly back into the living room.

Sasuke had by now thrown his arm across his face in vain hopes of catching up on some sleep. Much to his surprise, just as soon as he was falling into Dreamland, strange sensations began erupting around his torso. Lifting his arm to get a peek, Sasuke saw Hinata sitting beside him, drawing on his chest with her fingertips.

"Having fun?" He asked and let out a wide-mouthed yawn.

Hinata laughed lightly and shifted in position so that she was lying directly on top of him. In return, Sasuke's arms wrapped around her waist and held her even closer.

"It's been strangely peaceful for the past three months." Sasuke murmured as he slowly massaged Hinata's back and sides.

"Do you think Otogakure might be issuing plans to mobilize?" Hinata lifted her chin up to get a better look at Sasuke's face. For once she caught a glimpse of the stress lines that were beginning to appear below Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke sighed and shrugged his shoulders as much as he could manage with Hinata lying on him. "No, it's much too soon. And it's not just that that I'm worrying about." Hinata could see that he was desperately trying to stay calm and collected. However, the slight twitching of his facial features betrayed to her his anxiety.

"What else is on your mind, Sasuke-kun?" She asked softly. With one hand she cupped his cheek and nuzzled the other with her nose.

Without answering her question, Sasuke grabbed her and kissed her forcefully. Hinata groaned and pushed him away. She glared at him with narrow eyes and blew out an exasperated breath.

"Don't switch the subject, Sasuke. You've been very shifty lately and I want to know what's going on." Hinata's request was more of a command than anything else and her expression meant business.

Sasuke glared back at her in an attempt to make her drop the subject. Glare as he did, he failed miserably, because Hinata was by now prodding various pressure points across his body.

"Dammit, fine, but don't you dare call my psychotic." Sasuke said as he tried to squirm away from Hinata's prodding. Hinata smiled pleasantly and withdrew her hands from their previous task.

"I won't call you anything. Just go ahead and tell me."

Sasuke nodded his head and ran a hand through his hair. "It's just that, with all this peace going on between Konoha and Oto, I think Sakura and Kabuto are beginning to forge alliances behind our backs. They're up to something that's going to take time; I can bet my life on that."

"Why would you suggest that I would call you psychotic because of that?" Hinata asked. She herself had been having the same thoughts, so why would Sasuke be so uneasy?

"That's not all of it." Sasuke replied as he looked at his wife's curious face. "There's something else that's been bothering me."

"Tell me." Hinata kissed the side of his jaw as her hair fell across most of Sasuke's face, tickling his nose to the point of sneezing.

He brushed her hair away from his face and pressed his forehead against hers. "Just don't worry about it when I tell you, alright?"

Hinata nodded and braced herself for the news. If Sasuke had withheld it from her for this long, then it must be something of importance to him. Hinata could almost feel her insides knotting together with worry.

"I keep having these nagging thoughts that my brother is still out there, alive." Sasuke blurted out.

Hinata's eyes widened and she sat up from him rather quickly. "What? But didn't you kill Itachi?"

Sasuke nodded in response and closed his eyelids for a few brief seconds of contemplation. "I could have sworn that I did, but maybe he just wasn't…fully dead." Sasuke's voice caught in his throat and the words came out half strangled. The very thought of his brother being alive somewhere made him both angry and excited. Angry at himself for not making sure that Itachi was dead and excited because there might be another chance to speak with his brother. The words that Madara had told him so many long years ago now resonated within Sasuke's mind, pulling him towards the gates of madness.

Hinata sat as quietly as she could, allowing Sasuke to sort out his thoughts. If Sasuke's premonitions were right and Itachi really was alive, then would he decide to come to Konoha? 

Sasuke had once told her the truth about what happened that fateful night when Uchiha was destroyed by one of its own. He had said that it was the same story that Madara had told him. But Madara was dead now, long murdered by Naruto and Sasuke. That was a month before Sasuke was accepted back into Konoha.

Hinata shivered and slowly lay herself back down on top of Sasuke, hoping that she could somehow comfort him through her actions.

* * *

"Why don't you just get directions already?" Karin snapped into Suigetsu's ear as he carried her on his back. "We're in a village we don't know and walking aimlessly towards a country which is someplace in front of us."

Suigetsu grunted and did not respond. Ever since Karin regained consciousness, she had been very annoying in her damaged state. Suigetsu was already beginning to regret saving her life last night. She was as annoying as she was useful and the two qualities rarely balanced each other out.

"Admit it, we're lost."

"No, we're not. We're taking a shortcut." Suigetsu retorted. He had been putting up with this sort of talk for two hours nonstop and it was beginning to get on his nerves. Even though he inwardly enjoyed the feel of Karin's body so close to him, she was still annoying and that was a fact.

"Shortcut, my ass!" Karin grumbled and readjusted her hold on his neck. "You're going to get us killed, Suigetsu."

"Me? I'LL get us killed? What about the fight that YOU started?!" Suigetsu exclaimed and stopped abruptly in his tracks.

Karin flinched as his sudden stopping sent a jar of pain through her damaged body. "Oh shut up and keep walking." She ordered, nudging his head with her chin.

Suigetsu turned his head too look at her and nearly collided with her face. Karin looked at him with a surprised expression. His innocent action had just caused them to be fixated in a most awkward situation. Suigetsu's lips were only inches away from hers. It would be so easy to just lean over and kiss him, but Karin found herself unable to move. It was only her sharp intake of breath that tore them away from each other, forcing them apart.  
Suigetsu cleared his throat and began walking again, while Karin looked at the scenery with blank eyes, trying her best not to lean her cheek on the top of his head.

* * *

**Could it be? Is Itachi-kun still alive? OOOOOoooooOOOOOOooooooOOOO, even more glorious suspense!**

**Anyways, guess what guys?**

**I need your help!**

**I would really appreciate it if you could send me a little note with what you guys would like to see happen in the near/far future of the story.**

**That way I could make it more enjoyable for everyone. :)**

**Love you all,**

**Kiki**


	16. Trouble in Paradise

**Ugh. It's short, it sucks, and I'm sorry for the wait.**

**

* * *

**

'Chapter 16 - Trouble in Paradise'

**Two weeks later…**

"I hate that you have to go on your own."

Suigetsu leaned against the doorway of Karin's soon-to-be-vacated room. The sharp light from the fluorescent bulbs above them cast ugly shadows which did nothing to lift their heavy moods.

"It's not like I can say no now, anyways. Plus, if the plan succeeds, think of the gain." Karin exclaimed as she stuffed the remained of her clothing into a leather travelling bag. "It's not every day that an opportunity such as this one presents itself. You have to admit that his plan is much better than any Orochimaru or Madara had ever come up with!"

"But it will take so long to go through with. Are you sure you're up to it, Karin?" Concern was plastered across Suigetsu's face like fresh paint on an old house. "It's going to take more than a decade to complete!"

Karin sighed in frustration and ran her hands through her waist-length hair. "I _know_ how long it is going to take, Suigetsu. I hate the plan because of how much time it will consume, but Kabuto knows what he's doing. Plus, we have all the Bijuu except for Naruto and if everything goes as planned, the Kyuubi will be ours soon as well."

It was Suigetsu's turn to sigh now. There was no arguing with Karin by this point; he knew that she would not cave. Arguing would simply annoy her and cause sharp words to be exchanged.

"Promise me you'll be careful."

Karin got no chance to respond to him, as Suigetsu's lips had sealed themselves over hers.

* * *

"This has to be a mistake."

Sasuke stared at Tsunade with fearful anticipation. The day had started out as a good one. He had awoken to a wonderful breakfast specially-prepared by Hinata. Akeno had been napping peacefully as they ate and the two of them were even able to sneak in half an hour of long-awaited sex. Even as he had stepped outside his doorstep, the world looked promising. The sun was shining and not a single cloud had covered the sky.

And now this.

It was as if somebody had suddenly jumped out of the bushes and doused Sasuke in a cold bucket of reality.

"There is no mistake, Sasuke. The reports have been confirmed more than once." Tsunade looked at him with something that might have been called sympathy. "Itachi is alive, Sasuke. We 

have no idea how, since you have been reported to have killed him, but he just…is." She sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

Sasuke nodded his head absentmindedly. As much as he had resented killing his older brother after being presented with the truth about what had really went down previous to the massacre, courtesy of Madara, Sasuke wasn't quite sure how to react to this happening.

"Was there any chance that Itachi might have just passed out instead of dying?" Tsunade suddenly asked as she fixated Sasuke with a suddenly stern gaze.

"There might have been. I really didn't check back when it happened." Sasuke replied, not feeling the least bit uncomfortable under her scrutiny. He had been long since used to staring people in the eyes without showing any signs of anxiety. "I passed out myself, and when I woke up I was with Madara. You know the rest." Well, that was a lie; Sasuke knew that for a fact. He had never told Tsunade the truth behind Itachi's actions, for Sasuke was certain that Itachi would not have wanted that story to be spread. Even Hinata didn't know…

Tsunade sighed in aggravation as she shuffled the papers in front of her. "Very well, then Sasuke, you may take your leave." She answered curtly, gesturing to the door with a jerk of her chin.

* * *

Hinata was anxious as Sasuke walked through the doorway. She had heard rumors about what Tsunade had most probably talked to Sasuke about, and Hinata had to admit that she was very curious.

"Is it true, Sasuke-kun?" She asked, her pale hands cupping his face as he closed the door behind him. "Is he really…alive?"

Sasuke nodded in response to her, glad to finally be back in her welcoming embrace. "That's what they're saying, at least." He muttered, allowing Hinata to stroke his hair as his mind wandered. _If Itachi really was alive, then where was he? Where would he go? What would he do about the eyes that were plucked out of him after Madara came to clean up the battlefield? Had he somehow managed to regain them? _All those questions circled inside Sasuke's mind as Hinata fussed over him.

_And what if…what if Itachi came to Konoha? What would happen then?_

Sasuke's blood turned cold in his veins.

* * *

**Yeah, that's it. Told you it was short. I blame that on my summer job. D:**

**Well, thanks for reading and please review. That'd be great. :)**


	17. Upturned Plans

**Blergh. I am doing my best with this story...but I really don't have that much inspiration for it left.**

**

* * *

**

'Chapter 17 - Upturned Plans"

The wind was cold and harsh as Karin made her way towards Konoha. Her heart beat inside of her chest like a fluttering bird, and her breath came to her in short gasps. Winter was settling down upon the Fire Country, and the dropping temperatures where slowing her down. She knew that she would have to hurry and make good time if she wanted to succeed at the first task of her decade-long mission.

Her left hand twitched over to the pouch that she wore at her waist, nervously checking if the jar containing the set of Sharingan eyes was still in place.

It was.

Shivering underneath her cloak, Karin trudged on, following the chakra strands of the man that she was supposed to find. He was close by now; she could feel his presence in her very bones.

Slowly moving her hand from the jar over toward a kunai, Karin stopped walking and surveyed the landscape around her.

"Uchiha! I know you're here!" She shouted, her hand forming a tight fist around the kunai. "I have a proposition for you that you might like!"

Karin's breath caught in her throat as she listened and waited for a response. She was sure that she had been loud enough for anyone in the vicinity to hear, so there was no possibility that Itachi had not heard her. Yet, there was no answering voice, no sound, nothing except for the wailing wind. Karin sighed and turned around to go in the other direction, only to leap back in fright and fall down into a snowdrift.

A man now stood in front of her, black cloak whipping in the wind. Karin's eyes travelled up to look at the man's face, only to see a white blindfold which was wrapped around the upper part of his face. The eyes…she had nearly forgotten that his was taken away back when he was twenty-one. Sasuke must have been twenty-one by now himself, so that must have made his brother twenty-six.

Slowly, so as not to provoke any violence towards herself, Karin stood up, her hand still holding the kunai in a tight grasp.

"If you have anything to say, you should do so." Itachi's voice was as cold as the wind which invaded the land. Not a single pinch of emotion was held in that voice. Just icy indifference.

Karin shuddered despite of herself. "Kabuto wanted to make a deal with you. Say, you work for him, and you get your eyes back."

Itachi tilted his head ever so slightly. His composed demeanor was beginning to enrage Karin, but she knew that she would need to remain calm if she wanted to go through with Kabuto's plans…and get out of them alive.

"And what makes you think I cannot take my eyes from you by force?"

That one took Karin off guard. Damn it, she chided herself mentally. She should have foreseen that one coming. However, she was able to recover quite quickly. "What makes you think you can surgically implant your eyes back on your own?" She retorted, raising her eyebrows at him even thought he could not see her face.

Itachi didn't reply. Instead, he undid the blindfold and let it drop unto the snow. Daring to look at his face, Karin stifled a gasp. Empty eye-sockets stared back at her. Two black holes that made her insides churn with disgust and pity.

Horrible.

It was simply horrible.

* * *

Karin could not believe her luck as she finished bandaging up Itachi's newly-implanted eyes. The procedure had gone well, and she was still alive. Those two things alone were worthy of a gold medal.

Silently, she slipped out of the make-shift tent which she had set up in order to give Itachi back his eyes. The small campfire outside was dying down because of the occasional snowdrifts, and Karin set herself to the task of rekindling it.

Inside, Itachi was most likely getting some rest after the operation, so no other progress would be made until the morning. Karin took out her satchel of essentials and began to disinfect the surgical tools that she had just finished using.

She still feared that he would come out of that tent and murder her right then and there. Karin's hands shook as she wiped down the scalpels with ethanol and distilled water.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Morning came earlier then Karin had expected. What she also had not expected was failing asleep. Scrambling up from where she was leaning against a tree, Karin rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked around. Surely Itachi would still be around, he wouldn't have left. Or would he?

Karin crept over to the tent and drew back a piece of fabric so that she could look inside. To her great disappointment, Itachi was not there.

Jumping back away from the tent, Karin looked around for any sight of a cloaked figure, or any footprints in the snow. There was nothing.

No matter how many times she yelled out his name and cursed at the morning air, no response came to her.

Itachi was gone.

But…that did not have to mean that she had failed. Not entirely.

Gathering all of her supplies together and making sure that it looked as if nobody had ever set up camp in the vicinity, Karin continued on her way toward her new destination. Konoha.

* * *

**Rawr.**

**Have fun.**


	18. Sweet Adoration, Sickening Amusement

**I'm back. Yes. HOLY BIKINI, BATMAN! No, really.**

**I've grown quite fond of Sakura in this past year. There's something about her that screams awesome. Sometimes she still seems a bit on the annoying side to me, but otherwise that bee-atch kicks ass. 3 Yay.**

**Haha, things have changed in the past year, or at least, since I've last updated. You could say I've grown up and out of a lot of things. I wouldn't have continued this story if not for you guys. I owe it to everyone who has reviewed to finish this. Quitting is for quitters, yo.**

* * *

**'Chapter 18 - Sweet Adoration, Sickening Amusement**

Sasuke was not in a particularly delightful mood that day. He walked around his house, fuming and slamming the doors of any cupboards he could get his hands upon. His mind raced and his heart thumbed vigorously within the confines of his ribcage, as if it were threatening to burst and propel blood in every direction.

He could have almost sworn that his vision had been turning red from anger. But anger at what? The fact that Sasuke could not quite pinpoint exactly why he was this incredibly pissed made him all the more furious. Perhaps it was best to say that he was currently angry at everything that existed before, existed now, and may possibly exist in the future. That is, everything apart from his gorgeous siren of a wife and the fluffy bundle of joy that had popped out of her nether regions. Come to think of it, there was nothing fluffy or bundle-like about a child being born…it was more along the lines of 'slimy and blood-covered lump of strangely endearing flesh'.

Sasuke stopped pacing and slumped against the nearest object which could safely be slumped against. He rubbed his temples with one hand in vigorous motions, which would surely leave bruises.

Why had he himself been such an idiot to not check Itachi's pulse? Why hadn't Madara informed him that Itachi was still alive? Why had he himself not crushed Konoha to the ground after learning the truth?

Wait. He knew the answer to that last question. Or, that is, he knew the answer, but he simply did not want to admit it. He had wanted to kill bloody everyone who he felt had wronged his clan. And yet, when he had laid eyes on the village and taken one small moment to consider how many more vengeances he would be creating through his own blind anger, he paused. Sasuke had returned to Konoha with nobody's but Danzo's blood on his hands. A part of him had remembered the people who he had called friends and a part of him longed to put his hate behind him. It had been a very small part at the time…but when he had seen her face…that part of him blossomed.

Sasuke smiled as he recalled how the odd expression on Hinata's face had kindled something within him on the day he returned to Konoha. Even though they had barely known each other back then, there was a sort of sad understanding in her eyes. He had been intrigued by her serene melancholy and had sat awake for hours wondering why he had never noticed her much before. Those eyes had haunted Sasuke's dreams, and they still did nowadays. The only difference was that when he dreamed of Hinata now, he knew that she was completely and utterly his.

Sasuke's mind snapped back to his anger. There were still so many questions which had no answers and so many pains that had not been soothed. Sasuke had no idea what he would do if Itachi came back. Neither did Sasuke know what Tsunade would do if _another_ missing-nin from Akatsuki popped up on Konoha's doorstep.

Sasuke was quite sure that she would not throw Itachi a welcome party and give him a fruit basket as a gift. However, Tsunade was getting old…and Naruto was gaining tremendous amounts of influence in Konoha.

Sasuke was sure that if he was able to convince Naruto to spare Itachi long enough to be able to sort things out, then Naruto would be able to convince Tsunade to do the same.

Sasuke put a hand on the back of his neck and gave it a twist. The bones cracked and his slowly moved his head from side to side, stretching out his muscles.

"Have you stopped slamming the cupboards door? Or should I come back in another hour?"

Sasuke turned around to see Hinata standing in the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest in amusement. She smiled and walked over to him, extending both her arms out towards her husband. Sasuke practically leapt at her as he gathered her up in his arms and held her tightly to himself. Hinata let out a surprised squeak at this sudden movement, and playfully craned her neck up to bite him on the ear.

Sasuke growled and nuzzled at her neck, leaving hot trails of kissed along the tender skin. Hinata let out a happy little moan and ran a hand through Sasuke's hair, unsure of how else to ease his thoughts than with tenderness.

---

It hadn't been too hard to take control of Otogakure after dispatching of Kabuto all by herself. Sakura hummed a merry tune to herself as she leaned back in her chair and propped her feet up on her clean desk. Her eyes surveyed the room, not missing a single detail as they swept themselves over every nook and cranny.

Everything was in its rightful place. All was well.

Kabuto, that idiot. Had he really been that naïve to believe the she loved him? That she had _actually_ loved him? True, she had been on the insane side, and still was, but she had never loved him.

The corner of Sakura's mouth curved upwards in amusement. People were so incredibly easy to manipulate if one knew the right ways. Kabuto's downfall had been his overinflated ego. It had taken so little effort on her part to convince him that she worshipped the ground he walked on and loved him with every fiber of her being.

He had been so sure of her devotion that he had began to let his guard down around her. The very second Sakura had seen an opening; she had grabbed her chest and lashed out at him like a venomous cobra. Yes, that was the perfect description, seeing as she had slipped poison into his food. It had been such incredibly fun to watch as he convulsed before her, his muscles seizing up so that he was unable to do much besides try to gasp for breath and fall over in convulsions.

She remembered laughing until her throat was raw, and then some more.

Men. They were so incredibly predictable. All one had to do was find their weakness and then they were practically ripe for the picking.

Sakura stretched her arms up above her head and let out a luxuriously satisfied yawn. Kabuto had been such a dear in doing most of the work for her. Soon she would have all that she ever wanted.

And while she waited, why not play around with her old friends a little bit? In any case, a little unrest would only serve to reinforce her purpose.

Sakura's half-smile spread into a grin as she dropped her legs down off her table and bounded out of her chair. She walked over to a bookcase and pulled a large box off the bottom shelf. It was made entirely out of oak and was entirely innocent-looking. Basically, it looked like nothing but a wooden box.

Sakura's hands ran over the wood and down to the small iron clasps which hinged it shut. She undid them with her slender fingers and popped the lid open. Dozens of little vials were stacked one atop the other, each one containing a few strands of hair of all colors and lengths. Sakura ran her fingers over the vials almost reverently, savoring the feeling of smoother glass against her fingertips.

She withdrew a vial which contained two strands of incredibly long blonde hair. For such a jutsu to work, let alone serve it purpose, the target had to be someone easily influenced and prone to manipulation. Sakura giggled as she uncapped the vial and withdrew one of the hairs.

This was going to be _fun_!

---

Karin kicked at a nearby tree and let out a primal scream of rage. IDIOTIC! BLOODY DAMNED IDIOTIC! That's what she was! How could she have been so stupid as to actually think that Uchiha Itachi would stick around like an obedient puppy after she had fixed up his eyes?

Moronic. Utterly moronic.

* * *

**I'm not sure when the next update will be. I have diploma exams coming up and a shit load of work to do. But I'll try. ^_^**

3 Love you guys.

Smoochies to you all,

Kiki


	19. Author's Note

Hey guys and girls,** Kiki** here.

I wanted to give you lot a heads up about something that has been troubling me.

I am honestly not sure how I am to go about writing the ending to this.  
It has been so long that I no longer have any idea of what my original plot for this was.  
I'm quite sad because of that.

I am going to have to stop writing this fanfic, because I know I can no longer do it justice.

I felt really bad when making this decision because of all the reviews and love you guys have given me.

So, considering that, I talked with a friend of mine (her PenName on here is **number twelve**).  
The two of us decided that I would give custody of **Threads of Jealousy** to her. She has agreed to rewrite the chapters in her own style and to keep writing the fanfic until she reaches the ending that I am unable to come up with. I gave her a bunch of info on what some of my plans had been and I think that she is very capable of making **ToJ** work.

I would like to know what you guys think about this before giving her the okay on the whole deal.


End file.
